Xavier's Class: The Birth of the XMen
by NanaT17
Summary: Pre X1 in the eighties/nineties. An antimutant group is growing and the support it gets from the government baffles mutants everywhere. Erik views this as the beginnings of a war. Charles must form a team to rival Magneto's brotherhood. The X-Men are born
1. Chapter 1: Memories

_**Chapter 1 Memories**_

Professor Charles Xavier sat in his study in the large mansion he had just purchased. His parents were very wealthy and as their only son Charles had inherited all their possessions after they had died almost a decade ago. Of course Charles didn't have much use for the money they had left during his time in the army, where he had lost the ability to walk after a retrieval operation went wrong. Charles had no regrets, obviously he missed being able to walk but if he hadn't joined the army he wouldn't have met his friend Erik Lensherr.

As Charles sat back in his wheelchair behind his desk his mind travelled back a year ago when Erik and he had parted ways on good terms, Charles hoped. Erik and Charles had conflicting ideas on the way they believed they should deal with their situation, a unique one at that. Charles and Erik were mutants, a normal human being who just happened to be born with a mutated genome that allowed him to read and influence the minds of others. In fact it was this very ability that caused all of Charles' hair to fall out three years ago. He remembered that day vividly. He had been working closely with Erik and his other friend Forge, a mutant with the ability create any machine or weapon his mind could think of. It was Forge who had created a machine called Cerebro which allowed Charles to link his mind with every other mutant on the planet. When Charles had first used Cerebro the searing pain that he felt causing a mind-blowing headache that not only affected him but also everyone his mind was linked to. When he had taken Cerebro off his hair fell down in clumps and tufts. After getting over the initial pain Charles learned to focus his mental ability, to really concentrate whenever he had to use Cerebro regardless of the pain.

Erik had the ability to manipulate metal he was, in effect, a human magnet although he did exercise better control over his abilities than Charles did during that time. Both Charles and Erik wanted the world to find out about mutants but for very different reasons. Charles wanted humans and mutants to co-exist in harmony. Erik on the other hand wanted mutants to be viewed as superior to humans. Charles originally ignored the notion as he thought it was Erik's bad background creeping out. When humans did find out about mutants they did not react in way Charles or Erik envisaged. They hated mutants attacked them at points and both Charles and Erik took it upon themselves to protect the mutants that were maltreated. It was one of the reasons why they built Cerebro, to find those that needed help and to provide that help.

Cerebro had led to the discovery of the Phoenix Force a dual personality in one of Xavier's two residing students. The phoenix was suppressed before it realised its full potential, or so Charles thought. Charles remembered meeting this student for the first time. Her name was Jean Grey and both Charles and Eric had gone to her house to persuade her reluctant parents to allow her to come stay at the Mansion, at the time Charles had many lodgers all mutants who had come to seek asylum from their isolated, lonely lives. The world did not know about mutants during that period but their lives were bad regardless. Charles and Eric were able to convince Jean's parents to join the growing community at Xavier's Institute.  
>"Professor?" A young red headed girl in her late teens walked into his office. "Professor are you alright?" she asked.<br>"Yes, Jean" he replied, "Just deep in thought. Why have you come?"  
>"The guest that you told me and Scott about," she said. "He's arrived."<p>

* * *

><p>I've righted most of the wrongs and fixed some plot holes. I will be doing this to all chapters before the next one is added.<p>

X-Menwriter17


	2. Chapter 2: Hank McCoy

_**Chapter 2: Hank McCoy**_

Seated on the couch to the right of the doors to the lounge area was Xavier's second student Scott Summers. The eighteen year old had coffee coloured hair and pale skin with a sun browned tinge. Scott wore red sunglasses which, to Xavier's visitor, seemed unusual. Xavier's visitor sat in an armchair his rectangular glasses perched at the end of his nose. The young man looked every bit the scientist that he was from his serious calculating look to his nervous jitters and fidgeting. In fact the only missing thing that would complete his look was the white lab coat.

Jean opened the double doors to the lounge and walked in followed by Charles Xavier. Seeing Xavier in a wheel chair must have shocked the guest because his face changed dramatically. His eyes widened and his bottom lip dropped.

"Hank it is a pleasure to see you again after so long." Charles said, "I know the last time we met face to face I had a full head of hair." He pointed to his bald head. "And I could walk." He looked to his legs.  
>"I am terribly sorry Charles."<br>"No need to be, it isn't your fault I'm wheelchair stricken." a smile crawled across Charles' face. He smiled warmly more to reassure Hank then actually because he felt like smiling.  
>"I don't want to waste time on this matter that happened years ago. What I do want to talk about is whether you have finally accepted my invitation."<br>"Yes professor, I've decided to take you up on your offer." Hank replied, "I can't grow up to be the scientist I want to be with my mutation getting in the way of things."  
>"What do you mean?"Jjean asked then, realising her rudeness, said, "If you don't mind my asking."<br>"Well my mutation…it's best I show you." For the first time Jean and Scott realised that he had kept his hands folded or in his pockets the entire time he was there. He showed his hands to Scott and Jean. The first thing they noticed was that his hands were large three times bigger than an average person his age. Another thing they realised was that the veins on his hands were bulging and they moved slightly in connection to his pulse. They were like little worms that squirmed under his skin.  
>"My God." Scott whispered.<br>"My feet are like this too." Immediately Scott and Jean looked down and noticed that he wore rather large black boots.  
>"How did this happen?" Scott asked.<br>"I started manifesting great mental skills at first, I was able to take in knowledge and apply it faster than any average person. That's why I became a scientist. Then I got more athletic able to run faster and I became stronger as well. Now I can jump immense heights but I'm cursed with these huge disgusting hands and feet."  
>"No you have a gift." Xavier said his expression meaningful and intense, "Your mutation is not a curse, it is a gift to be nurtured and you must learn to utilise it."<br>"Whatever it is," Hank said dejected, "I have no choice but to come here."  
>"You are welcome to stay as long as you need." Charles smiled. He spun his wheelchair round to face Jean and Scott.<br>"Hank I'd like you to meet my students, Jean Grey and Scot Summers. They and a few others were among the first group of students I'd ever taught. Though, to be honest, they have not had much success in completely controlling their powers but they are making progress. You will join them in their mission to exercise full control over their abilities.  
>"Scott if you would be so kind to show Hank to a spare room." Charles looked to Hank, "if you need me I'll be in my study. Jean could you please ask Forge to meet me there?"<p>

* * *

><p>Scott stood idle at the doorway to Hank's room. He didn't want to just leave without saying anything but he could think of nothing to say so he just stood there watching him unpack. Hank unzipped his single duffel bag and took out folded shirts and trousers he walked over to the cupboard put them in and walked back to the bag. Scott felt quite awkward just watching him so he ventured, "I know how you feel." At first Hank seemed to not have heard him speak as he carried on with his unpacking then he stopped abruptly and turned to face Scott. "Scott is it? Thank you for your concern but I am perfectly capable of unpacking now that I am in my room." The harsh tone to his voice shocked Scott, the vulnerable scientist in the lounge was nowhere to be seen in the person he spoke to now.<br>"I have no need for your sympathies."  
>"I wasn't saying that out of pity or anything I meant it." Scott replied.<br>"Well go take your meaningful words somewhere they'll be appreciated." Hank snapped. "I don't need kids telling me nonsense when they haven't gone through a fraction of the pain that I've gone through."  
>"Hold on a minute!" Scott's anger was building, "You don't know what I've been through. You know nothing about me! Look at me, you think I wear these glasses for fashion." Scott was practically shouting now. "I can't ever see anything with my bare eyes because of my mutation!"<br>"I can't look my girlfriend in the eye because I'll probably kill her if I did!"

Hank was humbled by the outburst his anger quelled. As well as being humbled Hank was shamed by his inability to control his temper and embarrassed by his outburst.  
>"Why do you wear those glasses?" Hank asked. His interest was aroused by what Scott had said and he desperately wanted to know what could cause it.<br>Simmering down Scott answered his question. "When I turned fourteen three bullies at the orphanage that I was staying at tried to hurt a girl I knew. I tried to help her and ended up getting in a fight with one of them after a few fists were thrown and I was clearly winning one of them pulled a knife out and attacked. That's when it happened."

_In a dark alleyway three boys hovered menacingly over a brown haired boy and a girl the same age. The girl wore a frightened expression on her face and shook as she stared in the faces of her abusers. "Just let us go!" she whimpered but the three boys ignored her cries. One of the boys, the one wielding the knife, grabbed the boy by the neck and began the long, painful process of strangulation. The girl cried and screamed with renewed strength but the empty streets that surrounded her did not carry her screams far. As the girl's screams continued the boy struggled from his stranglehold with sheer defiance and loathing for their tormentors.  
><em>"_Stop struggling you worm and listen," the bully's shouts were ignored and the boy continued his struggle. "Keith!" the bully yelled to his friend a burly, broad shouldered figure with the features of an ogre. Keith strode up to the girl and punched her hard in the chest and then slapped her across the face leaving a red mark on the side of her face and tears in her eyes. The sound that emanated from the slap was deafening to the boy and the need to break free from the bully's grip became ever more urgent.  
><em>"_Stop moving." The bully held the knife to his forehead and sliced. "Stop it worm or watch your girlfriend get_ beaten up, Keith!" Keith placed his hand on the girl's head, _grabbed her hair and yanked. Her screams echoed through the alley_.  
>"<em>NO!" the boy screamed, leave her alone!" his protests were ignored as the bullies relished the torture. The scene was a horrible one. One bully restrained one of their victims, another bully tortured the other and the third watched and laughed.<br>_"_**Stop it!" **__Scott screamed. His eyes burned as a seemingly endless blast of red energy slammed into Keith, he was forced backwards a few feet and landed hard on the road his chest burnt and bleeding. The remaining bullies ran casting only a sparing glance at their fallen friend. _

"They ran off. The one I blasted almost died he was taken into intensive care." Scott sighed, "The girl I was trying to save ran off too. She was scared of _me._" Hank didn't know what to say to that.  
>"I couldn't go back to the orphanage because the bullies had called the police."<br>"How ironic."  
>"At the beginning my power came in short bursts whenever I was angry or scared. But then two years ago my powers became uncontrollable that's when the professor and this other guy called Eric found me. They asked me to join their school they said they'd find a way to help me control it. I had no choice I had to go. Turns out that something happened to me when I was younger something that stopped me from exercising control over them now. Forge made these instead," Scot pointed to his glasses, "They're made out of ruby quartz."<br>"Look Scott, I'm sorry for what I said. It wasn't right for me to take my anger out on you."  
>"What are you so angry about Hank?" Scott asked. "Yeah you may not be a male model when it comes to looks but that doesn't me you should waste your life hating yourself. You should think about yourself you need sympathies Hank and they shouldn't be coming from anyone but you. Dinners at seven." Scott walked out closing the door firmly behind him.<p>

Hank sat on the bed and looked around the room. He felt immensely ashamed and not just because of what he had said to Scott but because he felt like a coward. Hank dug into his bag pulled out a bottle with clear liquid in it. He swirled the bottle a couple times and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: Graydon Creed

_**Chapter 3: Graydon Creed**_

Graydon Creed stood at the window of his office staring at the city below. _Down below the scum walk our streets_, he thought, _breathe our air_. Creed looked at his reflection in the window. He wasn't a large man, but many people found him imposing, he wore a black suit and tie that contrasted greatly with his auburn hair. Through the reflection he saw a man walk in, he too wore a suit though it was grey with a matching tie.  
>"Mr Creed." the man said as he entered further into the room.<br>"Yes Zane." Creed replied.  
>"Your visitors are here and are readily awaiting your address to them."<br>"Good." He smiled, "tell them I shan't be any longer."  
>"Yes Mr Creed." Donovan Zane nodded. He turned around and made his way out of the office.<p>

Graydon stood by the window for a few more moments then he too left the office. He walked down the carpeted corridors and into the auditorium. Striding down the aisle at a leisurely pace, Graydon smiled at his audience. He reached the stage bowing modestly as the audience applauded. The guests numbered up to about three hundred, however had Graydon asked Donovan Zane he would have found out that there were actually two hundred and seventy nine.

Creed walked to the centre of the stage and stood behind the rostrum and microphones. "People of Humanity," He began and at once the audience could tell why some thought him imposing. His words were strong and passionate and he hadn't even finished a sentence yet. "I come today to inform you of an invasion, an invasion from within this very planet. All our lives we have lived in relative harmony with one another, but a group threaten to alter that. They threaten to destroy our human brothers and us. They threaten to disrupt life as we know it, but I say to you we won't allow it!  
>"These invaders, these scums walk our streets, teach our children and are responsible for every misgiving this world has suffered. They are mutants, born with a defect that makes them highly dangerous and disgusting at the same time. They are a menace that needs to be dealt with. The current government has no intention of ridding us of these mutant scums, so I act in my own authority for the peace of this world. I cannot stop them alone my fellow humans; I need your help, the help of normal, ordinary people that have extra-ordinary passion to purify this Earth. God gave this planet to humans not these mutated freaks, and I'll make sure it stays that way. I am thirsty for impure, dirty mutant blood!<br>"Some of you look undecided. If these mutants are dangerous then how will we be able to stop them you ask? Well, I have friends in very high places and I can assure you that we will be prepared and armed to equal the strength of the animals in face, no I am wrong. We will not equal their strength we will surpass it in every way. All I ask of you is to join my cause, to side with humanity. We will not allow them to inhabit this earth. I beseech you to find your friends and acquaintances and ask them to join me. If you do, then grab a suit and a weapon and prepare for war, because that's where this is heading. Whose side are you on the mutants…or us?" Become the Friends of Humanity!" The crowd erupted in applause and cheers as they voiced their support.  
>"Sign your names with any of our administrators and they will contact you when earth needs defending."<p>

Seated behind his desk, Graydon looked at Donovan Zane.  
>"That was a very moving speech sir." Zane said. "I'm sure that soon our army will be strong enough to stop the mutants."<br>"Zane."  
>"Yes Mr Creed."<br>"How many speeches have I conducted?" Creed asked.  
>"Including today's thirty sir."<br>"Indeed, and how much have signed up?"  
>"Including today's turnout, over five thousand sir."<br>"That's more people then there are mutants, at least those that that are willing to fight. Most of them just whimper in a dark corner somewhere waiting to die." He sneered, "And I'd be happy to sign their death warrants." he looked intently at Zane. "We strike now." Creed said, "That file you have on the underground mutants."  
>Zane nodded warily.<br>"I want you to prepare a strike team and send them there. I want every last on of them killed."  
>"I'm not sure that is a good-" Zane argued<br>"I don't care what you think. You're not here because I value your opinion. You are here because I need someone to do the paperwork. Send a force there with orders to kill every mutant they see. No prisoners. Is that understood?"  
>"Yes Mr Creed." Zane said through gritted teeth.<p>

A knock at the door interrupeted Creed's train of thought. Donovan, relieved, went to go open it. A man stepped in wearing a blue suit and hat. He was a middle-aged man but his facial features were aged due to his line of work.  
>"How's it going Zane?" The man said.<br>"Very good sir." Donovan said before abruptly leaving the office shutting the door behind him.  
>"Graydon Creed. How did the speech go?"<br>"It went well," Creed smiled. "Donovan tells me that a hundred percent of our audience signed up."  
>"And my…gifts, how did they do in persuading your audience?"<br>"They actually helped in convincing our audience. I am grateful that you decided to finally help us in our cause. May I ask what changed your mind?"  
>"Let's just say that something close to home played a part in my decision." He replied, "You're right mutants are scum. We need to get rid of them."<br>"I'm happy you share our ideologies, Mister Stryker." Graydon Creed said.  
>"Let's get to the point of my visit shall I."<br>"Of course, go ahe-"  
>"Regardless of the weapons and suits that your <em>Friends of Humanity <em>have, they are still untrained and are a liability to you. So I have brought trained agents to assist you in your war." The door opened and four armed men and two women walked in. They were all dressed in black suits.  
>"These are trained soldiers with first-hand experience at war. They are assassins and should prove immensely useful to you. I call them the Soldiers of Fortune." Stryker smiled.<br>"I am sincerely grateful Mr Stryker. I'll make sure they are put to good use."  
>Ignoring him Mr Stryker continued, "This is Blackmore." He gestured to a young African-American man. "He has the most experience and knowledge and therefore is the team's leader. The group is loyal to him and he is loyal to me." Stryker paused for a moment letting that sink in. "I have instructed him to follow all your orders unless they directly conflict with mine."<br>"Thank you Mister Stryker. I'll get them fitted in their suits as quickly as possible."  
>"Good." William Stryker smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Alone in his room Graydon found himself thinking about his past, he could never escape it. The whole reason he had started the Friends of Humanity, his main quarrel against mutants was rooted from his past. His mind was cast back to his childhood. He was brutally beaten and bullied he was forced to watch his mother be beaten and bullied until her death. After escaping from his evil father Graydon swore he would kill all mutants and now the Friends of Humanity was the first step towards that.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Cerebro

_**Chapter 4: Cerebro**_

Charles was on the lower levels of the mansion a silver, metal hallway with various sliding doors that formed X's when they slid shut. The lower levels were completely Erik's idea. He had decided that creating a place where the mutants could train would be invaluable for the future. So he and Forge had worked together in transforming an old world war two bunker into what it was now. The lower levels contained the training facility that Erik called the Danger Room, a very large oval room that used a mixture of mechanics and holographs to create a supervised training space for mutants to train. He remembered Forge had been working on creating a new type of technology that would enable him to simulate any kind of hostile environment which would give a better perspective on the type of places they would need to fight. Charles had argued against the idea as he saw no reason why his mutant students would need to have any kind of perspective of battlegrounds as they would not be fighting. Forge had reluctantly agreed to stop pursuing the idea and Charles had conducted a heated argument with Erik. It had been him that had given Forge the idea that mutants would need to train for war.

Charles allowed his thoughts to drift back to the present as he focused on the reason he was here. He had come to test out Forge's new and improved Cerebro system. His previous system had been a little uncomfortable and it also required him to stand and since Charles no longer had that luxury Forge had been compelled to create a new one.  
>The doors to the room that Cerebro was built in slid open after an iris recognition scan had identified the professor. "Welcome Professor." The automated voice said.<br>"Nice touch Forge." Xavier commended. He entered into a vast, round room not dissimilar to the danger room however where the danger room was a vast empty chamber, the room Cerebro was contained in had a long, raised platform stretching to the centre of the vast room. The walls had silver, metal panels. He advanced further to the end of the platform where a silver helmet looking device sat on a metal desk. The desk had a screen that glowed a faint blue to indicate that Cerebro was operable. Charles picked up the helmet and put it on. It had three nodes inserted into the design of the helmet, two on each side of his head and the third touched the middle of his forehead. With Cerebro firmly on Xavier's head he began to feel the thoughts of thousands of thousands of people fighting to be heard.  
>"Are you going to test it out now?" Forge asked.<br>"Yes." The professor answered.  
>"Do you want me to leave?"<br>"No…just don't move." Xavier focused his mind, the doors to Cerebro slid shut and the room was filed with white fog. Within the fog were people of different nationalities, genders and genetic make-up.  
>"You'll find that the feel of Cerebro is exactly like it was before when we built it the first time." Forge said. "The only difference being its smaller look and feel which, hopefully, should add to the level of comfort during its use."<br>"Definitely." Charles continued to search through the mist seeing different people as he searched the different continents for mutants. He had always been overwhelmed by how much mutants there were in the world and it always was a comforting thought whenever he felt alone, though he felt that less and less nowadays as he directed his time to Scott and Jean's wellbeing.

Charles' mind reached Africa and he continued his search for mutants there. He remembered when he had last been in Africa he had been in his late twenties on leave from the Army and he had decided to go to Egypt. He remembered fondly the memory of meeting a young girl about twelve at the time; she had snowy hair and chocolate skin. She had attempted to rob him of his things, in fact the attempt nearly succeeded had it not been for Charles' telepathic abilities. Charles had easily befriended the girl and for the entre time he was on leave he spent most of it with the girl. He had learned that her parents had died when she was four and ever since she could remember she had been working for an evil crime lord who also possessed telepathic capabilities. His name was Amahl Farouk but he became known as the Shadow King. After an intense psychic battle with him, Xavier was able to defeat him.

The girl, Ororo Munroe, had decided to go back to her mother's birthplace, Kenya, and Xavier had not heard of her or seen her since then. With the opportunity that he now had he searched for her. He concentrated and the white mist thickened, the room seemed to zoom in on the African continent and deep into its deserts. In a rather large tribal village, he finally found her. She was in her late teens now her trademark white hair was as snowy as ever adorned with jewellery. Three women scantily clad African women were waiting on her. Obviously she was a very important person, he remembered her saying something about her mother once being a princess of a village in Africa maybe they had made her some sort of princess too. Whatever the details were she had made a very good life for herself much better than the many years she had spent growing up on the streets. A man walked into the room with a smile on his face. Charles would not normally read a person's mind but his thoughts were screaming at him and he didn't like what he was hearing. He entered into the mind and saw into his consciousness.

The man's name was Chayar, as Charles delved deeper he saw images of his early life and earliest memories. He discovered that Chayar was to ascend to the throne until Ororo arrived. He was to take over until the daughter of Princess Iqadi had returned. He had been filled with jealousy that had developed into hatred and had immediately plotted her downfall. It would seem that some senior members in the court were agreed with him but the Royal Guard and the people of the village would fight to the death to protect their princess. Chayar needed a way to turn the people against her and, as Charles searched deeper into his mind he discovered that, he had found one.  
><em><strong>-Ororo!<br>**_Charles saw Ororo's shocked face then watched her suddenly spin around looking for the owner of the voice.  
><em><strong>-It's me Ororo, Charles Xavier. Do not react in anyway.<br>**_As she realised what was happening and took into account what Xavier had told her she quickly schooled her shocked expression into one of indifference.  
><em><strong>-Charles, <strong>_she thought back to him remembering the way they used to communicate all those years ago. -_**I have not heard from you in years, why do you contact me now, and in this way?  
><strong>__**-I was just looking in when I stumbled on a plot to kill you.  
><strong>__**-What do you mean? **_She asked stiffening slightly, she was becoming apprehensive preparing to run or fight her way out of the situation just as she had been taught as a child. Old habits die hard.  
><em><strong>-The man in front of you.<br>**__**-Chayar?  
><strong>__**-He has masterminded an operation to assassinate you.  
><strong>__**-He always was a little jealous, no worries Charles now that I am aware of this I will order the Royal Guard to deal with him.  
><strong>__**-No Ororo you do not understand. He wishes to kill you because he knows that you are a mutant.  
><strong>__**-Even so I can still-  
><strong>__**-Please listen child; he has the support of almost everyone in your village. It seems their fear of mutants and what they do not know is stronger that their loyalty to you and your mother.  
><strong>__**-All of my people?  
><strong>__**-Sadly so. **_Charles said sombrely. _**–They plan to kill you tonight you must flee once you get the chance.  
><strong>__**-I cannot believe this; **_Ororo succumbed to a moment of panic then quickly gained control before asking, _**-Where will I go? **_Ever since Charles had met her she had been like that always controlling her emotions not the other way around.  
><em><strong>-I will come and get you. Find somewhere to hide in the meantime.<br>**__**-Thank you Charles.  
><strong>__**-Be careful and stay safe my child.  
><strong>_Charles sat up in his wheel chair and placed Cerebro back on the table. "Your invention may have just saved a girl's life."  
>"How will we get to her in time?" Forge asked having heard everything that had gone on courtesy of Cerebro.<br>"You said you were working on a project." Charles said.  
>"Yes, but it is a work in progress. I haven't finished working on it, I doubt it'll even fly."<br>"Then you have the better part of an hour to make sure it can. If we don't get to Ororo in time she could die."

* * *

><p>Jean sat by the fireplace deep in thought. Born a mutant she had always been treated different. Her father, Professor Grey, had spent the bulk of his life trying to find a cure for Jean constantly busy with his research, always conducting tests on her trying to find some kind of pattern. He thought he could cure Jean's "sickness" with science. As her mind drifted back to her past and she remembered her frequent visits to her father's lab and what that consisted of she began to cry. Her father had spent so much time obsessing over her mutation that he hadn't been a father to him. She had spent more time in his lab than on his lap. Jean cursed that fateful day she had developed her powers, she cried even harder as she remembered the death of her best friend. If it wasn't for the professor arriving at the time he did and bringing her here then she would have went her whole life undergoing tests and deprived of the father she needed.<p>

Scott walked into the lounge and saw Jean crying, he was by her side instantly comforting her, asking her what was wrong. This occurred a lot, Jean letting her emotions get the better of her and having to seek warmth and comfort from Scott.  
>"What's the matter?" he asked.<br>"The professor thinks that we're a light to this world yet people either hate us or fear us." Her voice wavered and she succumbed to another bout of tears, "What's the point of accepting who we are, believing that we belong here if every other person doesn't."  
>"Jean crying won't help you. I spent yesterday telling that to Hank. You don't need to hate yourself or your mutation. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, okay? You are perfection. Don't hate yourself and what you are because ignorant people are scared of you."<br>"Scott!" Jean shouted, "I can't walk down a street without hearing people's thoughts in my head, and do you know what they're thinking. They want us dead. All of them! They will kill us."  
>"No they won't," Scott replied, "I won't let anyone get to you."<br>"Scott, you can't protect me."  
>"Yes I can," he embraced her holding onto her tightly, "And I will."<p>

* * *

><p>Forge was a grown man with long black hair tied into a single braid behind him, He had an artificial leg made out of a bionic technology of his own devising, and this enabled him to walk just as normally as any other person. Forge stood in the aviation room, a large silver room on the lower levels of the mansion. This room contained his most ambitious project to date, a Jet. This Jet was not finished. Forge had only started working on it a couple of months ago. When he had prepared to build it he had planned it out over four months. That would have given him enough time to design, build and then test. He had already built the most part of the jet; the exterior was built made out of a strong metallic alloy that Forge had discovered. The interior was much to be desired and Forge knew he was far more finished, now he had to try and complete the jet with only thirty-three of the designated hour left.<p>

Thirty-three minutes later the professor sat in the lounge with the entire student body seated around him.  
>"Forge and I will be going to Africa to help out an old friend of mine. If we are fortunate in our mission then we should be bringing back a new student, so Jean could you please prepare a room for her."<br>"How long will you be gone?" Hank asked  
>"It is difficult to say for sure but Forge guarantees that we should arrive in Africa within four hours so I expect to return before midnight."<br>"You're friend," Scott said, "Am I right in thinking that she's a mutant?"  
>"Yes you are. Now I best be going, Forge no doubt is waiting for me below. I'll see all of you later today."<p>

Charles Xavier wheeled into the aviation room where Forge wearing a yellow and black leather suit , stood in front of a large Jet plane.  
>"Unbelievable Forge, this time you have really outdone yourself."<br>"Thank you, Charles. This here is the Blackbird, or the X-Jet named after the extra gene that mutants are born with or maybe after you."  
>"No," Xavier chuckled, "Blackbird's a fine, I don't want anything named after me besides the school and I'm already thinking about getting the name changed."<br>"Right, the blackbird can travel at intense speeds. It will get us ton Africa in four hours most likely less which is much better compared to the nine-hour commercial flight or six hour flight for the fastest military aircraft."  
>"I just hope that we get there in time, Forge." Charles replied. "Will we need to inform the FAA of our flight plan?"<br>Forge simply laughed and walked towards the Jet.  
>"I'll take that as a maybe."<p>

The interior of the Blackbird was silver and spacious. Four seats were situated near the front, the rest of the Jet were installed with metal benches that faced each other on both sides of the Jet. The ramp opened up at the rear of the jet, Forge pushed Xavier's wheelchair up the ramp and helped him onto a seat. Forge then sat in the pilot's seat behind the steers.

"Prepare for lift-off." Forge said with a smile, "I've always wanted to say that. "He pulled the steers up and presses a button to release the thrusters. The Jet lifted out of a grass bank and ascended into the air. Forge gently pushed the steer forwards and the Blackbird shot through the sky.

* * *

><p>Close to three hours later Forge landed the Jet in a think forest area in Kenya.<br>"Okay Charles we've arrived in Kenya, where are we supposed to meet the girl?" Forge asked. Charles touched two fingers to his temple, a gesture that did nothing but calm him, and closed his eyes.  
><em><strong>-Ororo where are you?<br>**_A long silence followed and a moment of panic consumed Charles. _**–Ororo!  
><strong>_This time she replied instantly.  
><em><strong>-Charles! They're coming for me. <strong>_The sound of her thoughts calmed Charles slightly but his panic rose once more when he realised what she was saying.  
><em><strong>-Where are you, what is going on?<br>**__**-I am hiding with some friends on top of a mountain near our village. But they're coming. There are so much of them, they all want me dead.  
><strong>__**-We're on our way. **_

Charles turned to Forge, "Fly up, and circle this area we should see a mountain not far from here that's where she is. Forge did as instructed and the blackbird rose. He turned the steers slightly and the Jet turned. Forge spotted a peak on the horizon and advanced on it. As he neared the mount both Charles and Forge saw a lone wooden shack of a house surrounded by hordes of men wielding spears and swords.  
>"Christ!" Forge said.<br>"We need to stop them." Charles said  
>"How?" Forge asked, "I haven't installed a weapons system on this I barely had time to make sure it could fly." As he said this they saw the villagers run straight at the shack.<br>"Then we'll attack the mind and leave the body." Charles touched two fingers to his temple and stared hard at the massive amount of men and women that stood armed outside the shack.

* * *

><p>"This is the time, my people." Chayar shouted. He stood proudly at the front of the assault his spear in hand. "Now we will purge our community from the evil that is Ororo. The demon that has inhabited her shall die along with her." Screams flooded his last word as the villagers voiced their support.<p>

"We strike now!" Chayar charged running at full pelt his spear in both hands the glinting, sharp blade pointed at the shack. He never stopped looking at the shack as he ran. He would break the door open and kill Ororo along with devil worshippers that protected her. However before he reached the shack it disappeared. It completely vanished, nothing indicating that it was once there. Chayar ran to a stop as he stared wide-eyed at the empty spot where the shack once stood.

* * *

><p>Charles kept focused on the shack as he contacted Ororo.<br>_**-Ororo! Get out now!  
><strong>__**-But they have surrounded the hut.  
><strong>__**-Do not worry! I have made them believe that it is not there. I shall do the same with you and anybody with you. Hey will not see you  
><strong>__**-Thank you Charles I am so gre- aah!  
><strong>__**-Ororo? Ororo! What is the matter?**_

_****_"What happened?" Forge asked when the professor gasped.  
>"She is losing control. Her abilities all the emotions she must have been feeling have taken their toll."<br>"What's her ability, what is about to happen?" Forge asked  
>"I think we will find out soon enough." Charles allowed his mental projection on the villagers to fade just as Ororo ran out the shack screaming. Her hands on her head she screamed even louder. The atmosphere darkened slightly and the winds picked up. In moments a tornado formed spinning anti-clockwise at a devastating rate. The tornado entered into the armed villagers. In seconds they were airborne spinning at intense speeds slamming into the ground when the force of the winds lessened as it manoeuvred through the crowd some were thrown off the mountain and others were carried away by the winds. More tornados formed blowing as strong as the first it tore through the shack as if it were paper.<p>

The X-Jet was the next target. The winds took control and all the effort Forge made to try and keep control was futile. The Jet was right at the centre of the newly formed tornado and it was going for a ride. It twisted left and right as it spun with the wind. It turned upside down as it flew uncontrollably through the air.  
>"We're going to crash!" Forge screamed as he saw the ground zoom towards them. "Brace yourself!" The jet slammed nose first onto the ground, the windshield smashed open fragments of glass biting into Forge's face. The rear of the Jet careened forward slamming upside down onto the ground.<br>"You okay Charles." Forge grunted out to the professor trying his best to ignore the pain. The professor however did not answer him already in finding it hard to reach the mind of Ororo; he had not the strength to answer Forge as well.  
><em><strong>-Ororo!<strong>_ He was finally able to enter her mind. At once he felt the fear and confusion that she no doubt was feeling.  
><em><strong>-Charles! Help me! <strong>_Her thoughts so loud it almost disrupted Charles focus and would have therefore severed the connection between the minds.  
><em><strong>-Charles! I can't control it!<br>**__**-Yes you can! **_**You**_** exercise control of your abilities not the other way round. Focus dear child, FOCUS!**_

Ororo looked up the professor's words still in her head. She raised her hands and focused her determination ton not lose control never faltered. Her eyes glowed, her hair blew in disarray but still she kept facing upwards her arms outstretched and her focus stronger than ever. The winds died down after several minutes, the tornadoes faded and nothing more than a cool breeze swept the landscape.  
>"Charles!" she cried. She ran up to the wreckage of the blackbird her seconds away from tears. She let it out when she saw him sprawled on the floor of the jet streaks of blood on his face.<br>"Charles, are you okay?" she asked as she ran right to him.  
>"I'm fine Ororo." He replied calmly. "It seems you have developed quite some power. Oh do not cry dear child."<br>"The professor is right Ororo." Forge said crouching up to her. "We'll have time for crying later but right now we need to figure out a way out a way to get out of here."  
>"Maybe we can help." Out of the destroyed shack two women walked out both rather skinny and gaunt. One of them had spoken before and she continued as she neared them.<br>"Not too far away a group of poachers are camped out. They have with them a flying contraption. A Heleocopper, I heard one of them say_**."  
><strong>_"A helicopter." Forge corrected. "Where are they?"  
>"Follow us we will lead you there."<br>"I've never like poachers." Forge remarked.  
>"Neither have I." Charles agreed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Divine

_**Chapter 5: Divine**_

The tunnels were dark and cold but she was used to it, it was her home. It was home for people like her, a place where mutants lived away from humans. These humans were radical terrorists that could kill in cold blood but yet remain un-condemned walking freely on the streets. They could murder children and yet go and teach kindergarten kids without a blemish on their reputation. All because their victims were mutants, people just like them and yet the world's hatred and bigotry toward them blinds them from that fact. They had now turned their attention to her home, well they were about to learn fast that this was a big mistake.

"Come on! Run faster." A young Latino woman with long black hair shouted. The group of kids behind her gained some speed as they hurried down the sewers. The sound of splashing and loud breathing echoed through the dark silence.

"We're almost there, hurry!" she urged as they reached an area with three tunnels leading in different directions. The group ran through the middle tunnel not needing to stop to make a decision. Every corner of these tunnels was known by them, Annalee had taught them every escape route in the tunnels since the first day they had arrived there. Annalee was the founder of the Morlocks, she had come down to the tunnels to seek asylum from the hatred filled word that had tried countless times to hurt her and people like her. Annalee had established the tunnels as a haven for mutants and then announced it, secretively, to the mutants around the area. They in turn spread the invitation to all other mutants that they knew whilst keeping it secret from humans or so they had thought. It had been seven years since Annalee had first set up the Morlock tunnels and the mutants had lived in relative peace during those years. Now it seemed their era of peace was coming to an end.

The group headed by the Latino mutant reached a T-junction. From the left a tall, pale man ran in front of them. The man was bald and his eyes were grey.

"Calliban, what's going on?" she asked.

"Calisto, Annalee and the other Morlock leaders are putting up a fight against the men with guns, they aren't winning though." Calliban voice was quiet and raspy, "Calisto has ordered all Morlocks to leave the tunnels they're no longer safe."

"Where are they?" the Latino asked.

"Divine we need-"

"Where are they, Calliban?" she repeated more firmly.

"They're on the surface." Calliban replied. "Where are you going?" Calliban called as Divine began to run in the direction he came from. "Divine!"

"Look after them!" she called back.

A few minutes of silent running went by before Divine reached an opening to the surface she climbed up the rails and out of the tunnels. Above she saw a girl in her late teens running faster then the eye could see, the girl grabbed the guns from the hands of her attackers and whacked them with it. C_alisto,_ Divine thought bitterly, _the little child leader. Annalee's chosen. _Divine surveyed the scene she spotted Annalee surrounded by three attackers however instead of targeting her they fired at their comrades. _Huh, Annalee and her powers of persuasion. _Divine continued her examination of the fight around her three other Morlocks were assisting with the fight against their human attackers but, as Calliban had said before,they were not winning. The entire street was filled with these men with guns and they were against only five mutants_. Well that was about to change_, Divine thought as she ran to join in the fight.

Two of the assailants saw her and turned to attack before they fired though Divine was in the air black shadows in the shape of wings grew out of her back and carried her lifted her upwards. Whilst airborne Divine stretched her hands so that her palms were facing her opponents, black energy bolts shot out of her hands hitting her attackers in the chest. The energy burned through their skin and bones leaving a charred, bloody hole.

After defeating her closest attackers she flew over to aid the struggling Calisto. Divine released three bolts of energy, each accurately burned holes through the chest of Calisto's three opponents.

"Thanks," Calisto nodded her appreciation, "There's way too many of them!" she shouted to her companions, "We have to bail!"

"No," Divine argued, "We can still take them."

"No we have to retreat. Now!" Though Calisto was at least four years younger than the twenty-two year old Divine she still used an authoritative tone when addressing her.

"No!" Divine levitated higher into the air, "I'm not going to let these people kick us out of our home, not without a fight."

"We've had that and we've lost this is the only way we-"

"No Calisto we haven't lost." The sound of grinding metal stopped Divine from continuing her rant. She turned round to find the source of the sounds and to her astonishment she saw lampposts twisted round several of the armed men. She also saw their guns hovering in the air aimed at the invaders who were not restrained. In an instant all the guns fired killing several of the attackers.

Almost every attacker was defeated the remaining few were quickly eliminated by a woman with agility of a cat but the strength of a bull. She easily dodged the attacks of her opponents and inflicted her own with deadly efficiency. In moments every attacker had fallen either unconscious or dead. Now on the ground, standing next to Calisto, Divine looked in awe as she noticed that the women had blue skin covered in scales which were in a darker shade of blue. Another distinguishing feature about the blue skinned woman was that she had hair the colour of fresh blood; her hair reached her shoulders and covered her ears. The woman was clothed in a skin tight white bodysuit she even had white boots and wore a skeleton necklace.

The woman walked forward standing in front of the Morlock leaders and Divine.

"I think we just did a good deed, don't you Mystique?" The owner of the voice was a middle aged man clad in a black bodysuit detailed with red outlines and wearing a long red cape. The man hovered down till his feet stood firmly on the ground. He wore a rather odd looking red helmet though Divine spied a tuft of brown hair under it. The mutant turned to face the shocked group of Morlocks.

"Hello my fellow mutants, I am Magneto."

"Thank you for helping us." Calisto said.

"We mutants should stick together; help each other out when we're in trouble." Magneto replied with a smile, "Isn't that right?" he turned to the blue skinned mutant, Mystique.

"Yes," she replied. On closer inspection Divine noticed that her eyes were yellow, Divine's likening of her to a cat was right in more ways than one.

"You see," Magneto continued, "It is people like them that force us to come together and to form a bond greater than any other, we should thank them for that. As they draw the battle lines that compel mutants, trying to live their ordinary lives, to fight. I always wondered why it was mutants could not live peaceful normal lives and then I realised there is no such thing as an ordinary mutant, and since we far exceed humankind in every way we deserve to be regarded as the world's greatest evolutionary step. I have implemented plans to ensure that this happens, however I will need passionate mutants to assist me in making history.

"If you came here with recruitment in your mind then you have just wasted your time." Calisto said. "We have no desire to fight that is why we live here. We have rejected humanity's values and norms and have created our own."

"What, exactly, gives you the right to make that decision for us, Calisto?" Divine challenged. She stepped forward so everyone could see her, "We all have voices and can accept or decline our rescuers' offer with them."

Calisto turned to Divine fuming, "As the appointed leader of the Morlocks I think I have every right!"

"That is where you're wrong," Divine countered relishing this exchange, she had waited so long for this opportunity to challenge their 'great' leader. "You said it yourself you make the decisions regarding the welfare of the Morlocks, this offer does not affect the welfare of the Morlocks, rather it affects the individual that chooses to follow Magneto. Or do you deny us the right to leave the Morlocks if we so choose to? We came here willingly and made no oath to forever stay." Divined turned to face Magneto and took a determined step forward. "I accept your offer Magneto."

Magneto smiled at Divine, it had the desired effect she took a few more steps closer her doubts about her decision gone. He took a liking to her instantly there was something about her that reminded him of a cross between Mystique and himself. She had both the strong wilful qualities of Mystique as well as the intelligent charm of himself.

"Is anyone else passionate enough to take a stand against this current apathetic society?"

"I am." A dark but pale man with black hair stepped forward. "I see the nature of our enemies and I see that the only way in order for us to quell this anger against us is by fighting, not just for us and our beliefs but for those who do not have the strength or courage to fight, and for our grandchildren. If I refuse to fight now it may have repercussions for the next generation. We must fight now."

"Façade," Divine said, "I knew you saw things my way."

"Not just your way, child. The mutant's way."

Magneto looked again at the four mutants left but not one of them made a move to join him. He silently cursed.

"Very well." Magneto turned to the three mutants behind him, "Come with me brothers and sisters. We have a future to build. A future where we can be safe, a future for the Brotherhood of Mutants."

Divine looked up at Magneto and his aide, Mystique then she turned to Façade. She was absolutely confident that had had made the right choice.


	6. Chapter 6: Mutant Policing

_**Chapter 6: Mutant Policing**_

Graydon sat behind the desk in his office as Donovan Zane gave him a report on the last operation.  
>"From what I can gather from the statements of the surviving officers, the entire operation was a failure. Two mutants turned up from nowhere and killed a large number of our operatives." Graydon's icy expression was more than enough insight for Zane to know what he was going to say next.<br>"Two mutants. Two mutants!"  
>"Mr Creed sir these mutants had no previous affiliations with the group of mutants you asked me to eliminate." He said quickly. "I was not able to account for their abilities." Graydon started pacing in front of him.<br>"Zane, how many operatives did you send on that mission?" Donovan sighed as he knew what was coming.  
>"Sixty operatives." He replied<br>"Whilst you were _accounting_ for the mutants how much of them were you expecting to find at the tunnels to the best of your knowledge?"  
>"Between twenty-five –thirty, most of them children."<br>"Did you account for _all_ their abilities?"  
>"Sir-"<br>"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Donovan understood that he was at the edge, and there was nothing he could do. Creed would fall into a chasm of his own anger no matter what he did.  
>"I accounted for the known leaders of the group and the mutants that usually fight alongside them. You see-"<br>"How many operatives did you send on this mission?"  
>"Sixty, sir."<br>"Sixty. You had sixty men and you could not compensate for two extra mutants." He challenged.  
>"Sir their abilities were on a far grander scale than any of the other mutants. There was no way I could have compensated for them."<br>"YOUR JOB!" Graydon yelled. He calmed himself then continued. "Your job was to exterminate thirty mutants; you had sixty armed men that should have been able to take on an extra two."  
>"Mr Creed these men have not been trained for military combat."<br>"Neither have the mutants." Creed retorted, "And yet they were able to kill the majority of the small army that you sent."  
>"You cannot compare untrained humans to untrained mutants. It does not work like that." Creed sent an evil glare that would have cut if he were a mutant.<br>"Send Stryker's men to the location." Graydon ordered. "Those mutants should be dead, maybe Blackmore and his group of mercenaries will succeed where you have failed."  
>"I'll get right on it sir." Zane said nervously before making a hasty exit.<p>

* * *

><p>Blackmore and his team were clothed in black armoured bodysuits that, among other things, helped them blend with the dark. As well as the bodysuits his team were armed to the teeth with an assortment of knives, guns and even some new technology developed by Stryker's scientists.<br>"Shoot anyone and everyone you see." Blackmore instructed. "Welles and Lee." He turned to a brunette woman and an Asian man. "You two head left. Daniels, Perez you go right." Both a Spanish man and a redheaded Caucasian woman nod and then walked in the direction Blackmore was pointing in.  
>"Curtis, you and I will go forward."<p>

An hour passed but the searches of Blackmore's team had reaped no fruit. They had searched and searched using thermal imagers, sonar radars, and scanners but they detected no other person mutant or human in the tunnels apart from themselves. They continued ever more for an extra half hour but even these trained soldiers that never gave up knew that they were wasting their time.  
>"Zane, I don't know how much time you want time you want me to waste in this cesspit." Blackmore said into his com-link. "There's nothing here."<br>"Just check once more, we can't disappoint Creed. You know that." He replied somewhat agitated.  
>"Not my problem, we're getting out of here." Blackmore turned the com-link off.<p>

* * *

><p>"They have fled from their home Mr Creed," Donovan Zane tried to explain. "There was not a soul left behind. There was nothing we could do."<br>"You could have succeeded the first time!" Creed shouted. "Now those mutants know of us they could get the media involved,"  
>"Sir, the likelihood of that happening is very slim." Zane said.<br>"Oh really," Creed snapped, "What was the likelihood of you succeeding in your original mission?"  
>"One hundred per cent."<br>"Right so you can take your likelihoods and shove it up your backside!" Creed stood in anger, "If we are painted in a bad light then the government's forces may have to shut us down, I can't let that happen."  
>"What do you suggest we do?" Donovan asked.<br>"We come out first, we play to the public fear of the mutants and turn that into hate. We can use this incident as a springboard, a few patrolling men were attacked and killed mercilessly by vicious mutants. Zane this might just work."  
>"It may sir."<br>"We'd be known as the defenders of humanity's existence, a mutant policing group."  
>"We'd still be seen as terrorists in the public eye." Zane pointed out.<br>"No Zane, we would be extremists." Graydon corrected, "There is a clear definition."  
>"Mutant Policing eh?" Zane said.<br>"Indeed."


	7. Chapter 7: Fight Back

_**Chapter 7: Fight Back**_

"Professor, have you heard what's going on in Washington?" Scott burst into the Charles' study. His face was so red and his expression so dark that the professor didn't need to use telepathy to see that he was angry.  
>"No but I sense it displeases you." He replied.<br>"Damn right I'm displeased!" he said, "Come watch the T.V in the lounge."

* * *

><p>Jean stood outside the room of the newest student at Xavier's School, Ororo Munroe. Her name was just about the only thing that Jean knew about her, they had arrived late two nights ago and since then, she hadn't left her room. The professor had said that she had gone through a traumatising experience and that she needed time to get over it. Exactly what the traumatic experience was Jean did not know, but what she did know was that Ororo had been in that room for two days and she thought that maybe she needed someone to talk to.<br>"I can see you're busy nosing around." Hank said closing his bedroom door behind him. "Didn't the professor say to leave her alone?"  
>"Yes but-"<br>"But you want to know what happened to her." Hank finished.  
>"No!" Jean denied, "It's just that I know she's crying in there and I can feel her mind in my head and." Jean trailed off not knowing what else to say.<br>"If you can read her mind then can't you just search her thoughts to find out what happened?"  
>"I told you that isn't the reason I'm here. Besides I can't control my powers like that."<br>"Well if there's no real reason for you to stay out here then you might as well get moving, come on." Hank pushed Jean down the hall into the lounge where they saw Xavier, Forge and Scott watching a news item.  
>"What's going on?" Hank asked as he took a seat on the couch next to Scott.<br>"It would seem a new – what was the term they used – mutant policing organisation has been established." Charles replied.  
>"They're basically a terrorist group," Scott said, "and that guy Creed is the scummiest of them all."<p>

Hank Jean stared at the television screen where they saw a finely dressed gentleman with brown, short hair neatly combed back.  
>"His name is Graydon Creed." Forge added.<br>"He's scum!" Scott repeated more forcefully.  
>"That may be, but he has a high level of influence." Forge continued, "He has the President's approval."<br>"The worst thing about this is that they're blaming a group of mutants for the 'brutal murders of a few patrolling officers' since when do you call fifty people a few. My guess is that they attacked first and were taught a lesson by a strong group of mutants." Scott said.  
>"I'm surprised that the President is allowing this." Jean said, "I mean what about equality and human rights?"<br>"Obviously we're not considered as humans." Hank said, "Can't say I blame them some of us look like monsters."  
>"Hank we don't need your negativity right now!" Scott snapped. "We have an actual problem to deal with, we need to do something about this. We need to fight back."<br>"What do you mean, Scott?" Jean asked.  
>"I mean we need to show those 'Friends of Humanity' that they've attacked the wrong species."<br>"Scott I understand your anger at this but you cannot pretend to be shocked by this, the world has always hated what it did not know." Xavier said.  
>"Yes professor but that doesn't mean we should just sit back and let them do this." Scott argued, "If it were me or Jean that had been attacked would you just let them attack us?"<br>"I understand your point Scott but violence isn't the way forward. If we were to attack the 'Friends of Humanity' then everything, everything that they've said about us will be thought of as true. If that were to happen…"  
>"Then they're support will grow." Forge finished. "Besides Scott you can't exactly control your powers or even fight how would you hope to beat them in a confrontation?"<br>Scott stood up and looked at the professor, his voice softer, "Then teach me professor, when you and Eric first came to get me you told me would be teaching me to control my powers."  
>"I have done the best I can do Scott," the professor replied, "and I never intended for you to use the powers you have been gifted with for violence."<br>Scott ignored the last statement and continued, "what about Jean? She's supposed to be a telekinetic but she can barely levitate a book across the room. She's supposed to be a telepath but she can't stop people's thoughts from entering her mind. Why don't you teach her?"  
>"Scott please." Xavier began.<br>"You never had the intention of ever helping us." Scott accused. The accusation stung and Charles replied emotionally, "I have taken you out from an oppressive and hostile environment and brought you into sanctuary, into peace. If you do not call that help Scott then maybe you shouldn't be here."  
>"Then maybe I won't stay." He countered, "If you're just going to sit back and watch these people terrorise mutants around the city when you have the power to stop them then maybe I shouldn't be here. My conscious isn't clear when we're sitting here instead of fighting back, showing them that mutants won't stand for oppression."<br>"Scott you are beginning to sound like Eric!" Charles said,  
>"Maybe he had the right idea." Scott countered, "Maybe he's out there saving these people and not sitting out of the action while this escalates!" Scott shouted the last few syllables.<br>"Scott you need to calm down." Jean said getting up and resting her hand on his shoulder. "None of us are happy about this but-"  
>"Then do something about it!" Scott interrupted, "I'm going to do something about this." He stormed out of the room.<br>"Scott!" Xavier's voice was barely above a whisper.  
>"I'll go talk to him." Jean said hurrying after him.<p>

The door to the lounge opened again and Charles half expected Jean to come walking back in, but instead Ororo walked in.  
>"It is good to see you of your room, Ororo." He said, "How are you doing?"<br>"I'm better thank you Charles." She replied, "Although I suppose I should call you Professor now."  
>Charles smiled. "Ororo I'd like to introduce you to Henry McCoy." Charles gestured to Hank on the couch.<br>"Call me Hank." He said.  
>"It is a pleasure to meet you Hank." Ororo turned back to face Charles, "Professor, I could not help but overhear your…discussion with your student, Scott."<br>"My apologies for hearing that," Charles said, "It isn't the best way to welcome you to your new home."  
>"Maybe not professor," she said, "But I must say that I agree with him."<br>"You'd have us fight as well."  
>"Not pointlessly of course, but Charles I mean professor we should be able to defend ourselves and those around us."<br>"You think that I should teach my students how to use their powers to fight."  
>"Think of it this way professor, If you had not come and attacked some of the villagers I may not be standing here having this conversation. You fought in a war Charles, and you understand the principles. These people will start a war and if we are not prepared we may lose."<br>Charles sighed, "I believe you may be right."

* * *

><p>"Scott wait!" Jean followed Scott out to the courtyard in front of the black gates. "Where are you going to go?" Jean got no reply.<br>"Scott, you are acting like a child."  
>He turned around, "Is it childish to want to fight for what I believe in. For what is right?"<br>"Maybe not, but you heard the professor we'd be compromising ourselves if we fought against them."  
>"Then I'd need to find a way around that." Scott said, "Jean, we're next these terrorists are going to find us and then kill us and every other mutant in this country. And I'm not going to die without a fight."<br>"Stop talking about dying and fighting and come back."  
>Scott shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry Jean." He walked towards the gate again.<br>"Scott!" Jean shouted, "Scott, listen to me!" Jean's eyes glowed a faint red and her hair levitated lock by lock.  
>"<em>SCOTT!<em>" she screamed and an invisible force came out of her hitting Scott with force. He was propelled forward slamming into the black iron gates. Jean screamed, her hair blowing in disarray, her eyes glowing stronger. Scott got up saw Jean and ran towards her. "Jean!" he yelled as he increased his speed. All at once Jean's hair stopped blowing her glowing eyes faded and she collapsed exhausted onto the grass.  
>"Jean!" Scott helped her up, "Are you okay?" he asked<br>"Yeah," she breathed deeply "I'm fine. Oh God mom was right, follow boys around and you end up with headaches." She smiled.  
>"Come on let's you get you inside." Scott said. He continued to hold her up but Jean pushed herself away from him and walked slowly inside.<br>"Scott, Jean." The professor said as they walked back into the lounge. "It's good your back. It had come to my attention that you need to be able to control your abilities well enough to defend yourself if ever the time came that you needed to. So I have agreed to take on Scott and Ororo's advice and start training exercises with all of you." Charles glared at Hank. "Get some rest today, Training starts tomorrow morning."


	8. Chapter 8: Training

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Please review as I need your thoughts on my story and please don't hesistate to point out any of my mistakes especially regarding continuity within the chapters and the the film trilogy as this is supposed to be a prequel. Note though that this prequel is not in conjunction with XMO: Wolverine as when i thought of the idea I had not watched the film yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Training<strong>_

Hank, Ororo, Jean and Scott stood in the lounge in front of the professor and Forge. They all wore track suits and jumpers. Ororo who did not have any of her own borrowed a grey tracksuit and jumper from Jean. Jean herself wore black ones while Scott wore green combat trousers and a green vest. Hank wore dirty white tracksuit bottoms and a jumper in addition though all wore sneakers and sweatbands on their wrists. They didn't know what they were in for but it was best to be prepared.

The Professor spoke first, "Good Morning students I hope you have all had a big breakfast." he said smiling, "Let's get down to business shall we. Hank and Scott since you're abilities work best mixed with combat skill and experience you will be working closely with Forge in the Danger Room." the professor turned from Scott and Hank towards Jean and Ororo. "You two will be working with me to unlock the full potential of your powers outside in the fresh air behind the mansion."

"Well if we're ready let's get started." Forge said when the professor finished speaking.

The Danger Room was a large dome room made completely of silver metal that reflected against the light from the hallway when the doors slid shut the room was darkened a bit not by much, however Forge pressed a button at the control panel near the door and a certain part of the wall on the right side of the room seemed to lift up. A device slid out of it the device's purpose was to light the room, the same process happened three more times and soon the room was flooded in light two of the devices on each side.

On closer inspection of the walls Hank realised that they had been divided into rectangular shapes and that the rectangle panels lifted up allowing the light devices to slide out. _Fascinating _he thought, _I wonder what other surprises Forge has installed for us. _He was about to find out.

Scott and Hank stood just in front of the doors facing Forge who had moved to the centre of the room. "Come forward," Forge urged and they did so. "This room as you know is called the Danger Room, I designed the features a few years ago and recently updated some features for better use but since the professor rarely has need for this facility I have no Idea whether the features I've installed will work so I won't bother until I test them."

"If you don't mind my asking," Hank cut in, "What exactly is this facility?"

"The Danger Room is like an extreme gym where mutants can train their respective abilities without destroying anything.

"Cool!" Scott said in response to that answer.

"Well enough explaining let's start training." Forge said. "Hank could you press the black button in the centre of the control panel next to the door. Hank obliged and as he gently pushed the button the metal floor beneath Forge's feet lifted up and rose until like a pillar before them it stopped. "I will be assessing your training within the safety of the control room." The pillar rose again then a circular hole opened up in the ceiling and Forge on the pillar passed into it. Once inside the control room the whole closed up again and the pillar descended down until it was part of the floor again.

"All right are we ready?" Forge spoke into the speaker on the control room his voice carried down into the room though they couldn't see any speakers. They couldn't see any cameras either but Forge was able to assess them by watching the screens which showed footage that small, hidden cameras were taking.

"This morning's lesson will be on how you instinctively react in front of danger we will use this to determine your style of combat and use that to perfect the use of your ability. Remember this is not a test don't feel like you have to show off just survive. Good luck."

Scott stood ready Hank a little nervous beside him but still focused. Forge pressed a few buttons and the Danger Room was in session.

* * *

><p>The Mansion was big enough but it was the land around the mansion that was large when Xavier first purchased the land he was to build a mansion on most of the land but he decided against it he did not want to seem too conceited and besides he had thought he would use the land for something else, that something else apparently was to train his mutant students on how to use their abilities.<p>

"Before we start its best I tell you what the other can do," the professor said, "I'm sorry Ororo I forget that you have only been with us for four days and do not know a lot about your fellow students. But I guess that's a testament to how well you have fitted into our community.

"Ororo, Jean has telepathic ability like mine but not as developed her main mutation however is her telekinetic ability."

"Teleka-?" Ororo raised her eyebrow

"Telekinesis," Jean cut in, "It means I can move objects with my mind."

"Incredible."

"Yeah, it would be if I could move bigger objects."

"That's why we're doing this Jean." Charles said. "Ororo can control the winds."

"Not just that Charles." Ororo said

"You have a secondary mutation."

"No, I only have the one ability."

"You've lost me there." Charles said

"As well as the winds I control lightning, snow all forms of the weather."

It was Jean's turn to be amazed, "You control the weather, all of the weather?"

"Yes, well I manipulate it over a small area or at least I do when I am in stressful situations and I cannot keep my emotions in check."

"Have you ever used your powers, controlled it without being emotionally stressed?"

"No," Ororo shook her head, "That's why I so badly need some sort of training I don't want to cause any more destruction, devastation to anybody." A single tear trickled down her cheek then she strengthened her resolve and any trace of sorrow and pain in her was gone just like when she was about to be murdered, just like when she had stood up to Farouk always controlling her emotions not the other way around.

"It seems we have a target for the end of the day," Xavier said, "For you Jean it will be to lift a bigger object, for Ororo it will be to willingly call upon your powers and for me is to make sure you reach that target."

The girls nodded determined to achieve their targets no matter how hard it was no matter how emotionally and physically straining it was.

"We'll start with you Jean you should know your own limitations what is the largest thing you can levitate currently?" Xavier asked

"A small book." Jean said embarrassed

"No need to be embarrassed. You can do more than Scott thought you could which is good." the professor turned to Ororo , "could you go to my office and bring me back the book on my desk please?"

"Certainly." Ororo nodded then made her way back inside the mansion.

"Jean I want you do something for me,"

"Okay." she said

"I want you to get into the mindset you usually go in when you're about to levitate something, can you do that?"

"Yes." Jean drew a breath and closed her eyes. The professor watched her silently waiting for Ororo to return with the book."

A few minutes later Ororo returned with the book and handed it to the professor. The book wasn't anything significant just a small, black leather bound book just a little bigger than his hand but he needed it to train Jean. "Are you in the mindset Jean?" it was a silly question to ask, the professor knew for she had been in that mindset for three minutes waiting for him to say something but Jean did not point this out she simply nodded.

"I want you to levitate this book." Jean slowly opened her eyes and stared at the book on the professor's hand she concentrated and pictured the book hovering in the air. For a while nothing happened but Jean silently willed it to hover forcing her complete power on it. The book shook in the professor's hand slowly at first and then more violently Jean instinctively held out a hand to steady the book and the violent shaking lessened to a gentle wobble as the book rose in the air above the professor's hand.

"Well done Jean," the professor commended speaking quietly and slowly lest he break her out of her concentration. "Now draw it close to you, I want the book in your hand without anybody touching it." Jean's facial expression became slightly worried but the professor quickly added, "I know you can do it."

With a new determination Jean raised her hand palms facing upwards and concentrated.

* * *

><p>Hank dodged a laser from one of the human sized robots that had appeared. He ran towards one of them his fists out ready to punch it to kingdom come but for a robot it moved pretty fast sidestepping Hank's fists and inflicting damage of its own. Hank was punched forwards into the wall crumpling to the ground. "You know," he shouted out to Forge unaware whether he could he him or not, "for a training exercise this is awfully painful." Forge chuckled then commanded the closest robot to attack Hank.<p>

Scott was surrounded by three of the robots attacking with their lasers. Scott wasn't as good with the dodging as Hank was and was punished by that fact with three wounds inflicted by the lasers they didn't hurt as much but Forge said that if he were facing real robots the attacks would be much stronger so if he was attacked again he was out. Desperately trying to survive Scott once more pulled off his glasses and stared death into the three robots.

* * *

><p>"With the success of Jean's first challenge that leaves me with high hopes for you Ororo." Charles smiled<p>

"Yes, well I wouldn't hold my breath." Ororo answered. "Besides how exactly am I going to call on my powers?"

"Well, I have one theory, " the professor replied, "you said that you need to be in emotional stress."

Ororo nodded

"Well, what if we recreated an emotionally stressful situation one that you have already experienced."

"Like what?"

"Well I was thinking about your encounter with Farouk, the Shadow King."

"Professor, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"All that will happen is that your memories will be surfaced using telepathy. Nothing else."

"I hadn't become a mutant at that time I didn't have my abilities." Ororo argued

"You do now."

Ororo looked unsure for a moment scared of the past scared of facing the Shadow King again. "All right." she agreed. "What happens when my emotions go out of control, how do I control my powers?"

"Willpower. Remember the last time you were able to stop the winds because you wanted to. You're going to take it one step further you're going to use your abilities but you're not going to let it get out of control. Are you ready?" he asked

"Yes Charles."

Xavier put two fingers to his temple, closed his eyes and concentrated.

Immediately Ororo felt him inside her, probing her memories delving deeper into her mind and into her past. She felt him discarding wrong memories and finally finding the right one she felt him draw it out into her surface thoughts . She remembered. "Aaah!" Ororo's eyes turned white.

"Jean get back!" Charles screamed as dark clouds formed in the skies flashes of light and deafening thunder immediately followed. The winds were strong as well they formed a cyclone around Ororo lifted her into the air, her white hair in disarray.

Charles stopped himself from mentally stopping Ororo she had to do this herself, however if things got out of hand he would have to step in. "Come on Ororo you can do this." he whispered staring at her floating in the air.

Bolts of lightning cascaded down from the dark skies the winds picked up also and Charles' wheelchair was pushed back several yards however the wheelchair did not fall.

Ororo watched the storm unfold, the winds around her, the lightning bolts and the thunder. She was losing control if she lost control then people would die again, she had to stop this. _No _she thought_ I can't run away from this I need to control it. I control the power not the other way around. _Ororo raised her hands her palms facing outwards the winds around her died down and she was gently lowered down to the ground. The winds still blew but less violently she then focused her attention on the lightning the cascade of lightning bolts thinned until a single lightning bolt struck an inch away from where the professor sat on his wheelchair. "How is that for control?" Ororo smiled.

"Well done!" Charles laughed, "Though that last one was rather close don't you think." he smiled, "Now it's time we put you both to the test."

Both girls nodded. "Ororo, I want you to summon winds strong enough to lift me well into the air. Jean I want you to steady me then when I'm in the air I want you to gently lower me down."

Both girls were shocked by their task. "Professor I was barely able to levitate that book how do you expect me to-"

"I trust in the both of you I know what I'm asking of you is hard but I also know that you can do this."

"Professor there is a clear difference between trusting someone to do something and whether that someone is capable of doing that thing you trust them to do."

"I know, and you are both capable I wouldn't be asking you of this If I didn't know that. I have absolute confidence in you, both of you."

* * *

><p>Hank grabbed one of the robots and threw it into one of the others they exploded when Scott blasted them with his optic lasers. "That's it work together it'll help you survive longer." Forge said his voice resounding through the room. As another robot advanced on Scott and Hank a loud klaxon sounded and the remaining robots disappeared through the walls leaving the two mutants panting and sweating.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready professor?" Ororo asked still nervous about what she was about to do.<p>

"Yes." The professor replied sitting on his wheelchair smiling happily.

"Okay then, try not to scream." Ororo's eyes turned white and she summoned the winds. She felt it gentle at first blowing around her, she still could not believe that she was doing this controllingher powers she was excited and scared at the same time, but she quickly focused her mind on the task at hand. She increased the strength of the winds then, using her hands, directed it at the professor the wind picked up blowing around him steadily increasing as Ororo concentrated. Jean took a few steps back as Ororo began to raise her hands and the wheels of Xavier's wheelchair were no longer touching the ground. By now Xavier had lost his smile gripping hard on the armrests on the wheelchair. Ororo's eyes followed the professor as she continued to lift him higher in the air. The wheel chair began to shake violently, in response Ororo eased the winds however instead of steadying Xavier's wheelchair it tilted to one side as the winds blew too strongly on the other side.

Charles gasped as he was thrown to one side the lower side. Jean held out a hand to steady him then gently raised the lower side levelling the wheelchair. "I'm letting go Jean. Do you have him?" Ororo asked.

"Yes." she replied

Ororo lowered her hands and ceased the winds. With the full weight of the wheelchair and the professor resting on her Jean's immediate thought was to let go and she did. The professor dropped and Jean quickly regained her control of the professor she slowed his descent until he was stationary in the air. She struggled holding him in place and was worried she was going to let go again. She gently lowered him down never losing control grunting with the effort her hand, her whole body straining as she continued to gently descend him to the ground. Her eyes glowed red and the familiar sensation of strength took hold of her again immediately the professor's weight seemed to lesson and she lowered him down with ease. Once he was safely on the ground her eyes dulled and fatigue took over her.

"You have both done well. I think we can call it a day." the professor said not a sliver of concern about his near death expeience.

* * *

><p>The next day Jean and Ororo stood once again outside in the grassy areas surrounding the mansion the professor once again sat in front of them. "Now that you have some control over your powers we will now work on specific skills that you can develop. Today we will work on defensive skills."<p>

Both girls nodded their understanding of their task for the day and waited for Xavier to continue.

"First, Jean we will work on how to defend yourself telekinetically and then telepathically. I think you'll find that it will help you block out the thoughts of those you don't want."

Jean nodded.

"Ororo, we'll work on how to defend yourself using your amazing weather manipulation skills. Let's get started shall we."

* * *

><p>Scott and Hank stood before Forge in the vast, silver chamber known as the Danger Room. They dreaded what they were going to do that day, since they had barely survived the day before. "Today," Forge said, "we won't be using any of the Danger Room features instead we're going to practise the old fashioned way, Sparring." Forge said. "You two will spar each other and I will assess your strengths and weaknesses then after the assessment you will spar again practising the techniques that I will have shown you. Is that clear?"<p>

"Yes." they said in unison.

"Let's get started then." Forge said he made his way to the end of the room then stopped and turned back, "I almost forgot, Scott no laser beams and Hank don't use your abilities too much to your advantage."

Forge continued walking to the end of the room as the boys groaned.

* * *

><p>"First, Jean we'll teach you how to ignore the thoughts of others and then I'll teach you to put mental blocks which should protect you from the attacks of other telepaths. Are you ready?"<p>

"Yes professor," she replied

"Alright," Charles turned to face Ororo, "Ororo all you have to do for now is stand next to Jean and think very loud." Ororo nodded as she always seemed to do.

"Jean, I will guide you first and when you can no longer hear Ororo's voice I want you to tell me. Let's begin."

"Jean I want you to go back into the mindset you put yourself in when you used your telekinetic powers yesterday." Charles waited patiently as Jean took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

"Good, now I want you to picture your mind, your consciousness I want you to imagine that it is your own personal room." Jean nodded slowly and set to work on creating a room in her mind. Inside the room she visualised she saw a lot of random people, adults and children she didn't know at the front of the crowd of people in her large room was Ororo in all her white hair glory. She didn't want these people in her own personal room, she wanted them to leave. They had to leave, why wouldn't they leave? Jean's mind began to ache as at once the thoughts of those inside her room attacked her mind.

"Those people inside your room represent the thoughts of those in your mind," Charles explained, "to get them out all you need to do is imagine a door in your room and send them out, all of them."

It shocked Jean that the large empty room full of people had no door, so that's why they wouldn't leave. She was about to change that she frowned in concentration a door appeared. It was a simple plain white door but it represented victory. Without waiting she forced everyone out, including Ororo, and closed the door behind them. As soon as the door closed she felt a sense of calm, for the first time in her entire teenage life she heard nothing, she was in complete and utter silence, she welcomed it, embraced it even.

Jean opened her eyes and looked at the professor, "It's so quiet. It feels so great!"

"I know Jean and I feel even worse for having you go through an ordeal like that by yourself for so long." Charles said, "but now I must equip with you with the tools needed to ensure that your mind is always quiet."

"What else do I need to do?" Jean asked afraid that in any moment the people would come back into her room and throw her mind into a confused state of disarray.

"Well, like any room that has something personal or precious inside it you need to lock it because even though humans and some mutants won't be able to enter into the room, telepaths will what you need to do is to put mental blocks in your mind as if you were locking a door to your room."

"How do I lock it?" Jean asked

"Picture some kind of lock on your door. It could be a simple padlock or like a safe you could put a combination lock." Jean obliged picturing a lock on the door then another one and another one. She double locked then triple locked the door added chains and even bars. Nobody was entering her room-mind ever again. Not unless she wanted them too.

"I'm not surprised you did that many people use multiple locks but I am shocked to see the level of power your mental blocks have behind them, a telepath's probing won't get past your defences not even some of the skilled ones however, you will need to learn to detect when a telepath strong enough to get past your mental defences enters your mind. Some of them may probe lightly observing your thoughts without you realising I will have to teach you how to detect them but that's a lesson for another day. What I do want you to do however is to practise putting up mental blocks, taking them apart and putting them up again it will let you see the weak spots in your defence which should allow you to strengthen them the next time you put it up keep doing that until your satisfied with how strong your defences are, I'll test them then and see how strong they really are." Jean nodded.

Charles turned to face Ororo, "I'm sorry if we've been boring you with mind talk; you've probably been standing there wishing we'd shut our mouths."

"Don't be foolish, Professor it is as important for Jean to gain control of her powers as it is for me to gain control of mine."

"Even so, I'll try to make sure you're not shut out. Now we'll work with you Ororo though to tell you the truth I haven't the foggiest where to begin, in fact I'm depending on your creativity to come up with your own ideas on how to defend yourselves from attackers."

"I have, since yesterday that is, been thinking about ways to use my ability of wind to my advantage I thought about creating a small tornado around me to ward of any attacks but I too have no idea on how to accomplish that."

"Let's work on it, shall we?"

Ororo concentrated and her blue eyes turned white.

* * *

><p>Hank and Scott went head to head throwing punches and kicks trying to get the other to lower their guard so they could inflict more damaging attacks. The sparring hadn't started like that though as Forge retreated to the other side of the room the two stared at each other unsure of how to begin but Forge had encouraged them by promising the loser of the sparring bout the punishment of polishing the Danger Room top to bottom. Neither wanting to be burdened with the task they started. Scott lashed out first with his right fist which Hank quickly sidestepped. He counterattacked with his feet, jumping on his left and attacking with the right, Scott dropped to his knees in an effort to dodge the attack. He succeeded in that regard however Hank who had landed on both feet behind him grabbed Scott with his large hands and hefted him up into the air Hank let go and watched Scott fall. Hank never realised how agile Scott actually was, he landed on his feet stumbling a few steps but still standing.<p>

Forge watched the fight unfold mentally making notes adjusting fighting stances, implementing attacks of his own watching to see if they would work then thinking of teaching skills he would use to teach the boy and the young man, _I need to stop thinking of Hank as a boy he is twenty-three after all, _the new fighting skills. Forge continued to watch the fight as he thought of other matters. _I wonder why Charles decided to change his mind on teaching the students how to fight. Not that I mind, but I assumed he was a pacifist refusing to fight in even the direst of situations maybe he's finally realised it's the twentieth century. _No matter how Forge tried to hide it in his thoughts he knew there was a reason behind Charles' decision. _Maybe he thinks the students will need the fighting skills in the near future, I hope not but it's the only reason why the Professor would allow this, I must speak to him about this matter._

"Huh." Scott groaned at the punch to his stomach he stumbled backwards away from Hank as he tried to draw a breath. Hank however, saw his chance and ran at him, this fight was lasting way too long. Scott watched Hank's advancement and stepped out of the way at the last moment, still in pain, he pulled off his glasses and stared at Hank. The red optic blasts slammed Hank into the wall he crumpled to the ground moaning. "That's not fair! Forge said no powers." he grunted.

"Indeed I did, however when you are a mutant you use every asset you have to your advantage just as you used your increased agility, strength and speed to your advantage Hank. Scott used his abilities to his, my instruction at the beginning was simply to ensure that you didn't depend on your abilities, however using your abilities when you need it the most like the way Scott used it is perfectly fine but if you still insist Hank I will penalise Scott."

"No," Hank said "I lost I'll take the punishment."

"Very well," Forge said, "There's some cleaning implements waiting for you at the end of training to day. Now though we will be practising some fighting techniques."

* * *

><p>Later in the evening the student body and faculty of the Xavier Institute, except for Hank who was still in the danger room, gathered for dinner. Charles sat at the end of the dinner table in the dining room he then turned to Ororo, "Ororo if it isn't much trouble could you go down to the Danger Room and ask Hank to come to dinner please."<p>

"Of course." Ororo stood up and left the table.

Ororo had recently been given a tour of the Mansion lower levels as well as the upper so she knew where the danger room was so when she found it and found that it was empty albeit polished she knew that she wasn't lost, Hank was. She considered going back to the dining room and telling the professor he wasn't in the danger room but she decided against it and took the elevator to the upper floors.

On the upper floors she walked up the staircases into the dorm corridors and knocked on Hank's bedroom door. "Henry," she called out, "are you in there? It's me Ororo we want you to come down to dinner." there was no reply and Ororo knocked again. She waited a while but still got no reply. She took the initiative and opened the door. "Henry dinner's ready do you-" Ororo fell silent when she saw Hank holding a hypodermic needle with a blue serum inside it. "Henry, what is that?" Ororo stepped further into the room though she did keep her distance from Hank who sat on his bed.

"It's nothing," he said quickly stuffing the needle into the duffel bag next to him.

"Hank," Ororo said, "What was that?" she repeated

"I told you it's nothing." Hank insisted

However Ororo persisted in her interrogation, "Have you been injecting yourself with that."

"No," he said, "Not yet anyway. I need one more elment to perfect it but I don't know where I'm going to find it."

"Hank, what is that?" Ororo asked yet again her thought ricocheting as she thought of the different possibilities. _Is he taking drugs? Is he taking suppressants?_ _Does he have a problem? _"Hank?" Ororo said when he didn't reply.

"It's supposed to be a mutant gene suppressant." he said, "Once its finished it should permanently dampen my mutant powersin regards to both abilities and appearance."

"Hank, you shouldn't be doing this." Ororo walked to Hank's bed and sat next to him her hand on his shoulder whilst Hank's head hung down. "the reason you're here is to control your powers, is it not?"

"No," he said, "Not for me I came hoping to find something I could use to help finish the serum."

"Hank, why do you want to do this?"

"Because we're never going to be accepted, Ororo. Because no matter how we try we'll never be able to fit in without being normal."

"Hank, you are normal."

"NO I'M NOT." Hank yelled.

Ororo unperturbed continued. "Yes you are, a wise friend once told me that mutants are normal just in a different way. We have are own views, values and skills. You are right when you say we're not like them but that does not mean that we are not equal to them."

"Yes it does." Hank said dejectedly.

"I will not try to convince you otherwise if this is what you believe. But when you do find the missing component to your serum be sure this is what you really want because there will be no turning back." Ororo made her way to the door.

"Wait Ororo." Ororo stopped at the doorway but she didn't turn to face him. "What is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I'm not ready to explain to them about this."

"You know a wise person also told me that If a person truly believes in something they are always ready to defend that belief, you should think about that when the time comes for you to make a decision." Ororo said, "Regardless I will keep your secret."


	9. Chapter 9: Birth Of a Toad

_**Chapter 9: Birth of a TOAD**_

The days of training quickly turned into weeks and the weeks into months as the team developed and perfected new techniques and skills. In fact the team had become so good that the Professor had ceased training sessions stating that there was little more that he and Forge could teach them he replaced the Training sessions with one to one development sessions where he helped all the students to continue to develop their abilities. However after a few weeks development classes ceased and nobody got one to one sessions with the professor except for Jean. However the ceasing of the development sessions did not mean that the use of the Danger room ceased as well. Forge made sure that every student clocked a good amount of time in the danger room.

As well as mastering their powers the students had learned to work as a team often undergoing Danger room exercises where they had to work together to complete the sessions. Charles found it imperative that they work together as a team even more so than it was for them to completely master their individual powers. Something was brewing Charles realised he also realised that it was the perfect excuse for Erik to start the war he had prophesied would come. Erik. Charles hadn't seen his friend in almost four months now but he knew he would use this opportunity to spearhead the war he has always wanted. Charles had spent his life trying to avoid a war, but now the very people he had defended against Erik were now preparing for a war for that was what there actions would lead to. Charles might have been able to quell Scott's anger and thirst for bloodshed but he knew he would not be able to quell Erik's or any other mutant like him. Not when they were experiencing firsthand the atrocities committed by the _Friends of Humanity _Charles needed to find a way to shield mutantkind from the apathetic world they had found themselves in. He would have to find a way to give sanctuary to oppressed mutants in the area, he would talk to Forge at length to find a way to advertise to mutants that his home was a sanctuary whilst staying under, the Friends Of Humanity's radar.

He would have to be especially careful since the Friends Of Humanity were growing in numbers as well as popularity it had the support of the public and the government. Graydon Creed was supposed to be working with politicians to think of ways to deal with the 'mutant problem'. Sometimes Xavier wandered whether people like that wanted mutants to retaliate, if they did then Xavier knew that the battle that would follow would lead to the devastation of the world, a war where no one wins and everybody suffers, this was the war that Charles was trying to fight against but he had to do more.

The students burst into Charles study disrupting his thoughts. "What's the matter?" he asked the foursome.

"Nothing, Professor." Jean replied, "It's just that Ororo doesn't have a lot of clothes that belong to her so we were going to go to the Mall and buy her a new wardrobe."  
>"Okay," the professor said, "And you two?"<br>"We just want to go out and get some air. We've been stuck in this mansion for so long." Scott answered  
>"You too, Hank?"<br>"Yes, professor."  
>"Very well then you can go," the professor said, "Though why you thought to ask me permission in the first place baffles me, after all you aren't confined to this house you may leave whenever you wish to."<br>"Well, it is because we respect you." Ororo said.  
>"And need money off of you." Scott said bluntly.<br>Xavier chuckled, "So that's the real reason."

* * *

><p>Scott walked behind Jean and Ororo and watched them talk about girl stuff for some time. He'd been meaning to talk to Jean for a long time about what happened to her and her powers the day he tried to leave but he had never got the chance. Between Training exercises and development lessons he barely got the time to talk to her. He waited for a break in the conversation and when one came he quickly spoke, "Jean can I talk to you?"<br>"Sure," she said waiting for him to continue. Ororo walked back to fall in step with Hank, who was wearing a large over coat and gloves in an attempt to disguise his appearance, and started a conversation with him.  
>"What is it?" she asked.<br>"I've been meaning to talk to you ever since the incident last month."  
>"What do you want to talk about?" Jean asked<br>"Well has it happened again? Have you told the professor about it?"  
>"No it hasn't happened again." Jean lied, "And no I haven't told the professor because there's nothing to tell him about." she said rather too harshly, but she calm her tone she didn't, "Listen Scott thanks for the concern you have for me but I don't need it." Jean walked off increasing her pace. Scott watched her go, dumbfounded unaware of what he had done or said wrong.<p>

They reached the mall and the foursome separated into pairs, Ororo and Jean went to explore the closest retail store and Scott and Hank went to find them the food court.

* * *

><p>Mortimer Toynbee ran for his life his two friends following close behind. He searched the streets looking for a place he could hide but he found none. He heard screams and the sound of running behind him they were gaining on him. He continued to run pushing past pedestrians jumping over cars and all while urging his companions to keep up the pace, "Come on they'll catch us if we don't run faster."<br>"I see them," Mortimer heard somebody shout, "I see the muties. Get them!"  
>"We got to run faster." he encouraged, "Come on!"<p>

Mortimer sprinted down the streets periodically spitting out green muck hoping earnestly that one of their pursuers would trip on it.  
>"We're not going to make it!" one of Mortimer's companions, an African girl with short black, hair said.<br>"Yes we will." Mortimer said.  
>"No we won't. Not without a distraction." she said then stopped running, "No, keep going!" she said when Mortimer stopped running.<br>"No, I'm not going without you, Alison."  
>"I'd love to stay and play but I'm out of here." the other of Mortimer's companions said before fleeing as fast as the wings that grew on his back, could carry him.<br>"Are you sure about this?" Alison asked. Mortimer nodded.  
>"We won't survive."<br>"Let's try and stay positive." he smiled.  
>"I love you." Alison said. She kissed the green mutant passionately before they were interrupted by a squadron of Friends of Humanity members all brandishing guns and wearing the Friends of Humanity uniform, which consisted of green khaki trousers and a white top with the FOH logo and a bandana over their heads.<br>"Look at that," one of them said, "these things actually know how to kiss."  
>"Or is that how scum like them communicate." another said.<br>"Who cares just kill the fuckers." the group of twenty or more cheered at that last statement and aimed their guns on the mutant couple.  
>"Time to fight," Alison whispered.<p>

Mortimer jumped into the air and stuck his incredibly long tongue out it wrapped around a lamp post, he tugged on it and he was pulled towards it he released his tongue hold on the lamp post and landed on the post with his feet. Mortimer succeeded in drawing the attention of the squad and the surrounding crowd of people, while they all eyed him Alison attacked. She clasped her hands together as if she were praying and maybe she was to the god of mutants but whether he was listening or not made not difference they were getting out of this predicament by themselves. Her clasped hands glowed, heat seeming to be emanating from them. She held them out towards the mutant 'policing force'.

A fire dragon appeared the fire coming out of her palms to form the creature that appeared in the skies. She directed the dragon towards the group and it complied swooping down towards them it attacked the closest target, the man that had made the kissing remark. The fire dragon burned the man to the core leaving only a crumpled pile of charred bones and burnt flesh. The crowds dispersed people running for their lives. The streets were empty save for the two mutants and the Friends of Humanity. They retaliated the only way a human would they aimed and fired their weapons at the dragon oblivious to the girl controlling it.

Alison commanded the dragon into the middle of the group burning three more of the mutant hating pests. The Friends of Humanity separated when the Dragon attacked again they dived behind cars to protect themselves.

Mortimer, still sitting on the lamp post, watched the Friends of Humanity shoot aimlessly at the dragon. But they continued to be burned down by Alison's power. He used to wonder why Alison refused to fight often with the powers that she had. She alone could destroy a good number of these Friends of Humanity before they even noticed but, Mortimer had grown to know that it was not her nature to kill. In fact her attacking now would lead to a bout of nightmares that night. It was her weakness but her vulnerability despite her incredible power was what attracted Mortimer. He loved her with every fibre of his being, she was the reason he still wanted to live, she was the reason he didn't pursue a life of the rebel mutant attacking groups like this daily. She wanted him to live so he wanted to stay with her.

A bullet zoomed past him missing his ear by mere centimetres he turned to see one of the humans aiming at him with his gun standing behind an upturned car. He wouldn't miss again. Mortimer leapt to action with all the grace of a toad he lunged towards him his tongue wrapping around his weapon and pulling it away from him. His feet aimed at his chest, Mortimer landed on the human knocking him unconscious.

Mortimer watched Alison give her free cremating service he caught her eye and smiled, she smiled back but then her face turned worried. Mortimer immediately stiffened he hoped she wasn't losing control of her powers. She had lost control of it once before and it hadn't been pretty. Since then whenever she used her powers she was in one-hundred percent concentration, she couldn't even speak when she was using her powers as that took too much focus away from controlling her powers. As Mortimer pondered on why Alison seemed worried he was oblivious to the hulk of a man that stood behind him.

Alison watched in horror as the man sneaked up on Mortimer she needed to warn him but if she did she would lose control of her powers the dragon would swoop down destroying everything. _Mortimer look behind you! _

The man slammed the but of his gun on the side of Mortimer's head, he would have shot him but he had used up all his bullets shooting at the dragon. However that did not mean that he would not avenge the death of his friend. The attack was strong enough to knock him unconscious but the man quickly followed his attack with several punches in the stomach. The breath was driven out of Mortimer a few more punches later and he was bordering on unconsciousness. The man grabbed Mortimer, who didn't weigh a lot, and threw him so far that he smashed through the glass of the mall ahead on the other side of the street.  
>"No!" Alison screamed. She directed the dragon at the man and watched him burn ignoring his screams and pleas for mercy.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean and Ororo had spent the past forty minutes shopping at different retail stores within the mall. They had so far bought Ororo a good amount of clothes and accessories made evident by the multiple shopping bags that each of them held. They had walked into another retail store hoping to buy more item's for not just Ororo's wardrobe but Jean's too.<br>"How about this dress it looks nice on you." Jean said pointing to a summer dress with an abstract design of different colours.  
>"It seems alright," Ororo said, "but I like to wear dresses that make me look sophisticated after all I was a Princess."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry your highness." Jean said bowing sarcastically.  
>"Oh, please." Ororo said, "Call me Your Majesty." both she and Jean laughed as they scoured the other racks and shelves looking for something else to buy.<p>

The girls finally picked out what they wanted from the store and bought at the counter after bagging and paying for their items they headed to the exit. As they walked past the glass windows were smashed as a green skinned boy no older than them was thrown through. The people in the store screamed and ran in different directions. Jean and Ororo walked closer to the mutant boy but am African girl ran through the smashed in window towards him crying her eyes out.  
>"NO!" she cried, "Mortimer." Jean and Ororo continued their advancement towards the mutant and the crying girl.<br>"What's going on?" Jean asked, "What happened to him?" before the girl could answer a group of men armed with guns ran into the store their guns trained on the green skinned mutant and the African girl.  
>"Excuse missus' but you're going to have to leave while we <em>reprimand<em> these mutants." one of them said  
>"No!" the African girl screamed, "I won't let you hurt him." she raised her hands her left hand facing the Friends of Humanity soldiers standing by the store entrance and her right facing the ones in front of the smashed windows. The air in the room warmed and the fiery face of the dragon appeared once more this time with a partner.<p>

Jean and Ororo immediately backed away when the dragons appeared swirling in their fiery grace. They watched as the girl commanded the dragons to attack the two groups of humans. As one the humans fired with their guns their attention on the dragons but their target on the girl. "They will kill her." Ororo said.

"Not while we're here." Jean said. She threw her hands in front of her telekinetic grip extended to the guns once she thought she had all of them in her power she pulled them towards her some held on to their guns but most of them were pulled towards her another hand gesture from Jean directed the guns to land at her feet.

The dragons burned through the Friends Of Humanity soldiers turning their bodies to piles of bones and charred skin. "We have to stop her," Jean said, "She may have reason to hurt them, but she can't kill them. She'll regret it. I can sense that from her."  
>"I will see if I can stop her." Ororo said, "You should try to contact the professor, Forge and the boys."<br>"Okay," Jean nodded, her hands on her head and her eyes closed.

Ororo ran up to the African girl shouting out as she ran, "Stop this, you have to stop. You cannot kill all these people." the girl didn't say anything but she didn't stop either. The flame dragons attacked the remaining Friends Of Humanity soldiers.  
>"Run!" one of them said.<br>"Get out of the way."  
>"Call for back up!" the other said.<br>"They're on their way." another screamed before he was engulfed in the flames of the dragon.

Ororo continued in her efforts to stop the girl, she grabbed her arms and pulled them down the dragons evaporated in the air as the girl's concentration was lost. The girl sobbed loudly as she tried to fight of Ororo, "Let me go!" she cried, "I can't let them hurt him."  
>"They will not!" Ororo said confidently. "I am a mutant also and I will not allow them to hurt you or him in any way." the girl's sobs softened and Ororo let her go looking her in the eyes. "They are gone most of them have fled." Ororo said referring to the Friends Of Humanity soldiers. "You are safe now,"<br>"Thank you," she said, "My name is Alison by the way."  
>"I am Ororo, my friend there is Jean."<br>"Thank you Ororo." Alison ran up to the green skinned mutant who was gaining consciousness. "You are safe now." Ororo whispered. She made her way back to Jean.  
>"Did you manage to contact them." Ororo asked<br>"I reached Scott and Hank, but the professor and Forge are too far away for me to contact them."  
>"It doesn't matter now," Ororo said, "The problem has passed." it turned out that she had spoken too soon as crowds of men and women, all wearing the Friend's of Humanity uniform and armed to the teeth, stormed into the store forming a semicircle round the four mutants.<p>

They all trained their guns on Alison and the green-skinned mutant next to her. The green skinned mutant stood up standing in front of Alison and the barricade of armed men in front of him. Just standing up caused many of the Friend's of Humanity terrorists to flinch gripping their guns more tightly.  
>"Go ahead," one of the men in front said, "Give me a reason."<br>"Look," Mortimer said resigned, "You've got us trapped. What do you want with us?"  
>"Your dead bodies." the same man replied. He cocked his gun and aimed at Mortimer. "NO!"<br>Jean acted before the man could fire, she quickly threw out her hands and pulled all the guns towards her but this time many held on, leaving only a few guns to land at her feet.  
>"They're mutants too." one of the terrorists shouted. At once half the soldiers still carrying guns aimed and fired at Jean and Ororo. Jean held out her hands to stop the bullets in mid air shocking the terrorists and herself as she didn't know she could control her power that well.<p>

The amount of bullets stopped in mid-air increased as the Friends of Humanity continued to fire at her. Jean quickly thought on her feet using her right hand to gesture at the bullets levitating in front of her she directed them to fall at her feet, while her left hand was still raised stopping more of the bullets in mid air.  
>"How far away are the boys?" Ororo asked.<br>"Not far," Jean gritted her teeth, "but they can't get to us because of the police barricade."  
>"Then we are on our own."<p>

Mortimer dodged the bullets that were following him jumping to extreme heights to avoid the ricocheting bullets. Beneath him Alison once again summoned the dragon attacking all in her way. However this time the Friends of Humanity were prepared they dodged most of the attacks and made one of their own. One of them threw a small silver ball the size and shape of a pomegranate whilst shouting, "Die mutie!"

The pomegranate landed by Alison's feet and instantly exploded the shockwaves that emanated from the explosion knocked everyone off their feet.

Jean and Ororo got steadily to their feet among the first to stand up again the only other person that had got up was the green skinned mutant. He ran up to Alison calling her name and sobbing. But no matter how hard he cried or how loud or how many times he said her name Alison would stay dead. The lower part of her legs were completely blasted off. Her upper body wasn't any better her clothes torn, blood oozing out of every natural part of her body.  
>"No!," the mutant screamed,. "Alison!" whilst he grieved over his dead friend the people responsible for her death got shakily to their feet retrieving their guns.<p>

Mortimer stopped crying and stared hard at the Friends of Humanity his anger brimming his thirst for revenge unquenchable. He knew no matter how many people he killed today it wouldn't be enough, but regardless he was going to kill them all. Every one of them. He lunged at the closest Friend at an intense speed his feet connected with his head. Mortimer grabbed the gun of the unconscious man and emptied it into him and the men that immediately surrounded him. Once they fell he attacked the others moving with speed and attacking with skill. His tongue lashing out as if it had a mind of its own.

Ororo and Jean watched as the mutant attacked with deadly efficiency never missing a target and only leaving one, when he was sure that they were dead. The remaining Friends, numbering almost thirty, fired at the mutant on bullet found its mark on the mutants right arm, but he continued without letup.  
>"We can not let him fight them alone he will die." Ororo said.<br>"But he's killing those people," Jean protested.  
>"I have never been one to support the whole 'eye for an eye' ideal," Ororo said quickly, "but we must admit he has every reason, they did just kill his friend." Jean found herself agreeing with Ororo. Jean did not like the idea of killing but if they joined they could be able to save some lives if they drove their attackers to uncosciousness instead of death, the mutant could leave them once they were down.<br>"Alright," she said, "what should we do?"  
>"Make sure he doesn't follow his friend." Ororo ran into the fray her hands outstretched her eyes already white.<p>

The winds she summoned were directed at a group of four of the Friends of Humanity. They quickly directed their guns at her but they were pulled away from them by Jean. The winds circled the four and lifted them up the four squirmed and struggled against the winds but it only managed to turn them upside down in the air. The winds carried them slamming them into onto the high ceiling, and if that did not do enough damage then Ororo ceasing the winds and watching them fall onto the floor, did.

Jean used the guns she had taken telekinetically and slammed them into three of the Friends of Humanity. She watched them fall to the floor and turned around looking for her next opponent. She spotted one and with her hands outstretched she pushed him backwards slamming him into a car outside, she breathed in heavily as the effort it took to move a fully grown man was strenuous. Two more of the Friends of Humanity advanced on her and she dealt with them lifting them up and throwing them into each other. As she fought them she was unaware of two more of the friends sneaking up on her from behind. One slammed the but of their gun on the side of her face screaming, "Fucking bitch!" as he did so. He levelled for another attack when a red beam blasted him into another _unsuspecting_ Friend of humanity. Another beam of red energy blasted into the other of the Jean's attackers. Scott quickly ran up to Jean helping her up, "Oh god," he cursed, "Are you okay?"

Jean nodded, "Yes I'm fine don't worry about me help that mutant." Jean pointed to the green skinned mutant, he was defeating his opponents with a flurry of attacks including lunges, leaps and devastating kicks.  
>"He don't look like he needs help."<br>"Trust us when we say he does." Ororo said walking up to Scott, Hank and Jean. "He just witnessed the murder of his friend, he needs a lot of help."  
>"Have you contacted the professor?" Hank asked Jean.<br>"I can't get through to him, he's too far away." Jean explained.  
>"Then we take matters into our own hands." Scott said. He ran forward his glasses pulled off his deadly glare directed at a group of humans surrounded the green-skinned mutant.<br>"Scott, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Hank said  
>"There's noting else we can do." Jean said, "We have to fight for the life of that mutant." Hank reluctantly agreed pulling of his large gloves and overcoat. He also pulled of his boots and socks and felt immediately exposed. When the Friends of Humanity glanced at Hank they immediately aimed at him. <em>Great! <em>Hank thought and joined the fight.

Hank used his speed to his advantage dodging attacks and bullets and throwing lightning fast punches, however his punches were not strong and his opponents were still standing when he finished his attack. He resulted to throwing his opponents and kicking them out of the way. During his training with Forge in the Danger Room he had developed a more agile style of fighting however implementing that style in a real fight was proving hard as his mind struggled to remember the skills he was taught.

The fighting grew more intense as it reached its climax or so the group thought. When only a few of the Friends of Humanity remained they had their ranks bolstered by another group of reinforcements this time bigger and more prepared. The humans soon overwhelmed the mutants with their numbers and experience in fighting. Soon Ororo, Scott, Jean and Hank were ready to surrender but the wrath of the green skinned mutant only seemed to increase he attacked with renewed valour. However soon he was bested in battle punched through the unbroken glass of the store slamming into the wall of the building opposite.

"I'll deal with him." A female Friend of Humanity said. She walked closer to the green skinned mutant. As she approached loaded gun in hand and a smile on her face she suddenly turned around shooting at the front line of the Friends of Humanity who were advancing on the four students. The bullets bit into flesh killing or injury every target it hit. The Friends of Humanity were shocked as they watched one of their own shoot at them and did not fight back. Dark blue scales appeared on the woman's skin, her eyes turned yellow and her skin a lighter shade of blue than her scales. Her final transformation was her blood coloured hair. The blue mistress clad in her white body suit and mini skirt.

She stood beside the green skinned mutant helping him up onto his feet. The transformation from human to mutant was enough to awaken the senses of the Friends of Humanity. They aimed and fired but the bullets never fired instead the guns were pulled out from their hands and tossed aside. "Foolish humans," a man wearing a red and black body suit and red helmet with pink decorative patterns. Behind him his red billowing cape blowing in the wind. The man was levitating in the air his hands raised, "I am the master of magnetism and the only reason I won't kill you now is because I want you to run and scream my name to your leader. Tell him that Magneto and his Brotherhood," as he said the word 'brotherhood' a young woman and a pale older man moved to stand beside him. "the Brotherhood let you go now but will not be as lenient the next time we meet." Most of the Friends of Humanity ran but a few brave runs remained determined to stop the 'brotherhood'.

One man threw one of the silver pomegranates that had killed Alison he threw it at magneto and it stopped in mid air, "What part of master of magnetism do you not understand?" Magneto clenched his fists and the pomegranate exploded killing the man. The rest still did not run determined to face the mutants till the end.

"Very well." Magneto said, "If you are determined to be martyred then you'll get your wish." he turned to face the young Latino woman with long black hair, she wore a black leotard and matching colour boots. "Divine finish them." The woman stepped forward her hands stretched out, black bolts slamming into the chest of the remaining Friends of Humanity.

Mortimer was stunned at the strength of the group and what they stood for he had no idea that Mutant rebel groups were growing. "I know you have lost a lot, young mutant." Magneto said looking at Mortimer. Mortimer did not answer instead he allowed a tears to come down his cheek. "That is why I ask you all of you. He turned to the Students to join me."

Jean and Scott trembled as memories surfaced in their thoughts, the man they were speaking to now, the one that called himself Magneto was Erik.  
>"I see you remember me, Jean, Scott." Erik said, "why do you look as if a ghost has appeared."<br>"Because that's what you are a ghost. A ghost that left us months ago." Scott retorted. Scott's frown deepened.  
>"Calm down, hot head." the blue, shape shifter said. "We're back now." Scott and Jean frowned at that statement at first not recognising who it was that had said it. Then as their minds spun recognition took place. "Raven?" Jean said still uncertain, "Raven, what happened to you?"<br>"Nothing happened to me." she snapped, "This is my true form, I don't want to hide it anymore." she walked forward towards Hank, "Just like this guy obviously doesn't want to hide his ginormous hands and feet, right?" Hank backed a few steps away from Raven.  
>"Anyway, the name is Mystique." she returned to Erik's side.<p>

"Do you want revenge, child?" Magneto addressed the question to Mortimer who sat crawled, upon hearing the question he looked up at Magneto."Do you want revenge?" he repeated the question looking at him intently.  
>"Yes," Mortimer said above a whisper,<br>"Then you must join me and my Brotherhood of Mutants." Magneto continued, "We'll ensure your revenge is sweet and painful." Magneto helped Mortimer to his feet.  
>"I will join."<br>"It is a pleasure to hear you say that. What is your name son?"  
>"Mortimer Toynbee," he answered. Mystique snorted with laughter showing her pearl white teeth which contrasted heavily with her blue lips. "Mortimer? That's a name." she said between breaks of laughter.<br>"Be nice, Mystique." Magneto chided and turned back to Mortimer. "Son, in the Brotherhood you make a new identity you create a name for yourself." he explained. "What is yours son? What's your true name."

Mortimer looked into Magneto's eyes thoughts racing through his mind. He couldn't change his name, he couldn't change his identity. Alison had known as Mortimer or Morty at times but the point was that Alison knew him by that identity he couldn't change it, that would be an insult to her. No he couldn't become someone else. He had to stay as Mortimer Toynbee, but Mortimer Toynbee was the person that couldn't stop her death, the person that couldn't save her life, he couldn't be stay that person, no he needed to be someone else. He needed to become the person that would not rest until he had avenged the death of his love.  
>"I am Toad." he said.<br>"Not any better." Mystique whispered to Divine.  
>"Well then, Toad welcome to the Brotherhood."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: An Almost Forgotten Past

**_Chapter 10: An Almost Forgotten Past_**

Erik had always wanted an underground hideout. After he had left Xavier's Mansion he needed somewhere to stay, somewhere he could operate from. He and Mystique had found an abandoned warehouse that was scheduled to be totalled. Erik had used his abilities to build an underground facility under the warehouse; he had constructed the entire base out of metal and created two entrances. When he brought Façade and Divine to the lair they had occupied one of the larger sections of the base claiming it as their personal quarters.

Now with the initiation of Toad into the Brotherhood Erik was coming to the conclusion that his once favourite sanctuary was too small to house his Brotherhood. There was enough space to include Toad but if his brotherhood was to expand in the way he dreamed of then he needed more space. He had one idea.  
>"You aren't serious," Mystique said after hearing out Erik's idea.<br>"You must consider it." Erik said, he sat in his private study. A basic room made entirely of scrap metals. The metals were twisted unnaturally to form chairs, a table and even the walls. Mystique sat on the other side of the silver table, opposite Erik.  
>If we are going to grow in the way that I envision then we are going to need space, lots of it. Where else can we go where we will have a place to stay, a facility to stay and gain extra members." Erik reasoned. "You know Scott and Jean have potential to be powerful mutants, and those newer students show potential as well. You saw them!"<br>"I'm not disputing that they're not good, nor am I denying that the Mansion is the best place to base our operations, but do you actually think that Saint Charles will let you turn his mutant sanctuary into the Headquarters of a war faction." Mystique formed air quotes when she said 'mutant sanctuary'.  
>"I'm certain that if we reason with him he will understand."<br>"Who will understand what?" Divine asked strolling into the room.  
>"Divine what part of Private room do you not understand." he asked fuming.<br>"The 'private' part." she retorted. "So are you going to tell me what you were talking about?" she walked to the wall adjacent to Mystique's seat and leaned on it.  
>"We were discussing ideas on a new location for our base." Erik said. "This place is too small. If the Brotherhood is going to expand the way we want it to then we will need to relocate,"<br>"Preferably to a bigger place." Divine said.  
>"Yes Captain Obvious." Mystique said.<br>"So where were you thinking we should go?" Divine asked.  
>"We were considering relocating to the house of an old friend."<br>"An old friend?"  
>"Didn't realise that you one of your powers was repeating everything you heard. I mean you sound like a parrot."<br>Divine sent an icy glare Mystique's way but otherwise ignored her.  
>"The mutants we ran into when we recruited Toad. They happen to be some of his students."<br>"So who is this guy?"  
>"Charles Xavier." Erik answered.<br>"Xavier!" Divine said, "the professor of…what was it? Mutagenic or was it genealogy?"  
>"You know of him?" Mystique asked.<br>"Yes, I heard about his work. I didn't know he was a mutant."  
>"He happens to be the most powerful telepath the world has ever or will ever know."<br>"And we need to get on his good side." Mystique added. "This means that we don't want you to meet him until you have to."  
>Divine began to protest but was cut off by Erik, "I agree with Mystique. I think it is best that Charles does not get to know your more <em>charming <em>qualities." Erik gave a smile showing off his teeth.  
>"How did you come to meet a do-gooder, like Professor Xavier anyway?" Divine asked taking a seat. Erik was momentarily surprised that Divine did not argue further. He thought she was more akin to Mystique arguing her way to do anything she wanted and when rejected coming along anyway. Maybe she would just follow them when they left. He would have to ask Mystique to keep an eye out for her.<br>"I met him many years ago, during the second world war."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you saw Erik." Forge said dumbfounded. He, Jean, Scott, Ororo and Hank sat in the lounge. The professor was down in Cerebro trying to locate Erik or Raven. "We saw him alright but, like we said, he's not the same man." Jean answered. "He ordered the death of all those people without even flinching."<br>"Erik has always been military minded and sadly killing has always been a part of his beliefs."  
>"Well he was able to keep that from us for a long time." Scott said.<br>"It was because Charles told him to." Forge said, "He never wanted Erik influencing you for the worst the way he got to Raven. After a few days of speaking to her he had convinced Raven to not only adopt his beliefs but to fight for them."  
>"It would seem that Charles had a strong influence on <em>him <em>if he was able to get him to keep this side of him secret." Ororo said.  
>"You're right in saying that. Charles has always been and will always be Erik's friend and equal."<br>"How did Charles come to know somebody as militant as Erik? I mean Charles has always been peace-minded why would he make a friend in someone so opposed to his beliefs." Hank asked.  
>Always the observant one Forge thought, "It is widely known that opposites attract Hank, but just how Charles met Erik is a mystery to me. When I first met Charles he and Erik were already friends."<br>"I met him in during the war." The voice came from behind causing the entire room to turn. When they did they saw Charles perched on his wheelchair at the door.  
>"I am afraid I haven't been able to locate Erik or Raven something is interfering with the psychic connection, It is blocking my mind." Charles wheeled in, "Now as I said before, I met Erik during the Second World War."<br>"They called the First World War the Great War but they were wrong. This war was almost double the length of the First World War and sadly triple the amount of people died in this war then the first at least that was what it felt like.  
>"I didn't join the war until 1941 but the few years I experienced it left me scarred. However the war had done more to Erik then it had done to me."<p>

* * *

><p>"You see I had just escaped from Nazi encampment with the aid of my newly manifested abilities. As you can guess my abilities made me quite popular with the Nazi scientists at the encampment and I was constantly experimented on. It was the hate that I had for them that fuelled my powers. And out of all of them Dr. Schmidt was the worst one. Dr. Konrad Schmidt his name will forever be etched into my memory.<br>"He pretended to care for me; he dried my tears and told me that although my family was gone I could make a new family with him and his wife and children. He told me that he was planning on escaping with me, that he was as much a prisoner as I." Erik's voice took on a somber tone Mystique recognized. He was angry and he was controlling it by becoming detached with his past he was an onlooker a spectator rather than the traumatized boy that had lived through this pain.  
>"It was all lies!" Erik's somber tone disappeared as his rage at past ghosts got the better of him. Mystique considered getting him to stop, after all he didn't need to tell us how he met him but Mystique herself had never heard this tale. She had been puzzled by the unlikely friendship that Erik and Charles shared and was interested to know what had started it. So she stayed silent and watched Erik overcome his anger.<br>"He was testing me. He wanted to know the extent of my abilities and he wanted to know how well I could control it. So he staged an escape attempt. He came to my cell at midnight like we had planned and told the guards that he was taking me for another experiment. Instead of going to the lab we went down a dark corridor that I had never been in before. I remember thinking that it was cold and dark, but I showed no fear. I stayed silent following him through the hallways  
>"We reached an old metal door. Schmidt told me it was locked and that if we wanted to get out he would need my help, so I obliged. At that time using my powers always took concentration and I was left exhausted afterwards, but on that day in that situation about to escape my prison I had a burst of adrenaline. I pulled the door from its hinges hearing the loud noise I made but I wasn't afraid anymore and I didn't care who heard me. I was ready to take down a whole army of the Nazi's at that moment.<br>"The door led outside to a part of the base that I had never seen before. It was where they killed the Jews. The gassing chambers and the furnace that burned the dead bodies stood there proud surrounded by several Nazi guards. That was when Schmidt's plans failed. He hadn't counted on me being as angry as I was. I ran straight at the guards and attacked."  
>"What did Schmidt do?" façade asked. At this point both Toad and Façade had heard bits of the story and interest had forced them to join Divine and Mystique in Erik's planning room. In actual fact they had been eavesdropping outside but when Erik's voice became hard to hear they had risked walking in.<br>"At first he stared shocked as I killed the guards; deflecting their bullets back at them, stabbing them with their own bayonets, crushing their helmets, doing whatever I could do to stop them. Then he realised he could not continue the pretence and called for assistance. One of them got me with a tranquiliser dart and I was knocked unconscious.  
>"I woke up on the table in a lab, Schmidt looking down at me. I would have strangled him then and there but they had me restrained. It kept me stationary just until Schmidt told me of his hand in all of this, then the anger could not be controlled. My full potential was released then and I attacked him with an invisible force. It struck him with such power it splattered him onto a wall I had never demonstrated that power since then and have never, I hope one day I will. I killed Schmidt freed myself and ran.<br>"I was able to make it out of the camp and after days of wandering, shivering and starving I ran into a group of American soldiers. They took me in and fed me. One of the soldiers that made the biggest impact on my life was Charles Xavier."

* * *

><p>"I was barely seventeen so I was tasked with looking after him and making sure he was well. They briefed him and he told them about the camp he had escaped from and the people that were there. What surprised the soldiers about his story was how he had managed to escape in the first place. It baffled me too until I learned he was a mutant like myself."<br>"How did you learn that?" Hank asked.  
>"Believe it or not it was two years after that incident when the allies were getting stronger and believed to be having the upper side of the war. Erik and I had become close friends we discussed emotional topics like what we had lost in the war, he had lost his family and I had lost the love of a great woman; he had joined the army as a medical assistant you see. Truth was he only knew the basics of first aid but his flair for getting bullets out of bodies earned him his job.<br>"We were in France, Erik and I had left our troop to meet a French emissary when we returned we saw German soldiers attack the soldiers. They killed the ones that resisted and captured the rest. We never once said anything to each other but we followed the Nazis. Whenever we lost their track I would use my powers and I'd just know which path to take and we'd be right behind them. When they finally stopped Erik charged. The guns of the soldiers would lift in the air and bullets would shoot out. That was the first time we realised we were mutants and our bond strengthened all the more for it."  
>"How about when you were in Africa where was Erik?" Ororo asked.<br>"He was in Africa as well he just did not wander far from the hotel he stayed in."  
>"What about when we met?" Hank asked<br>"Erik and I had started to discuss mutant politics when I met you. We had had an argument we were both trying to cool down."

* * *

><p>"It seems you and Charles have been through a lot." Divine stated. "I understand your respect for him."<p>

"Charles is more than my equal he is a friend. That is why I believe he will not reject me." Erik said, "Now leave all of you. You have made me remember a past I had forgotten."  
>"Almost forgotten," Mystique corrected.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Raven Darkholme

**_Chapter 11: Raven Darkholme_**

Graydon sat behind his new and improved office. His coffee coloured maple desk stood proud at the end of the large room. Two matching colour couches stood facing each other in the centre of the office. Graydon had taken a liking to well-furnished offices and when he had moved into his new office he had made sure it was filled with the best items his money could buy. The result was as well as the new desk and couches he had green potted plants standing at the two corners closer to the office door and away from the desk, wooden panelled floors, a round oak table stood to the left side of the room. The great city view of New York he had as well was just the icing on the cake.

Donovan Zane sat in front of him on one of the couches. Agent Blackmore sat in the other, he had recently been promoted to Head of Security for the Friends of Humanity. He and his team were also tasked with training any new Friends of humanity in the ways of a soldier. These two men and himself formed the executive board in his organisation.  
>"Do you two know what the agenda is for this meeting?" Graydon asked. Neither did; they both shook their heads.<p>

Graydon picked up a single sheet of paper that lay on his desk and studied it. "I only seem to have one item on my agenda." He spoke slowly sounding out each syllable. A bad sign, Donovan knew, it meant he was holding back his anger.  
>"Why did our last operation fail?" he asked still holding in his anger. "Donovan," he looked at him intently. "You're deputy director for this organisation as well as Head of Special Operations or how about you Blackmore? You are in charge of making sure every friend that we leave in your care has more than enough knowledge to keep themselves alive when they walk out of your training facility with a gun." Neither replied to Creed's accusations instead staying silent.<br>"Zane!" Creed yelled, "Answer me you dolt!"  
>"We managed to successfully break up the group of mutants that we found protesting. Many of them were killed and several more were captured and brought here to the holding cells below." Zane spoke clearly and coherently not faltering once.<br>"Such a good report Zane." Creed said, "So why am I not smiling?"  
>"Sir, you ordered for every mutant to be killed or captured but three of them managed to escape. One of them killed several of our soldiers and I had to send in two groups of reinforcement each group numbering thirty or more.<br>"Did you manage to capture the three mutants?" he asked.  
>"One escaped long before our men reached them another, the girl, the one that had killed many of our men, was killed."<br>"And the third?" Creed frowned deeply.  
>"The third had help from a group of mutants calling themselves the Brotherhood the Brotherhood of Mutants. They killed almost every soldier that we sent. Two of them were recognised as the mutant that had interfered with the operation with the mutants in the sewers. The leader, he called himself Magneto."<br>"You two really are lucky that we can salvage something from the mess you've caused. I will deal with that, what you two need to deal with is setting a trap for this Brotherhood of mutants." He said the name as if it was poison.  
>"How are we going to do that Director Creed?" Zane asked.<br>"They always seem to know where and when we're going to strike. Why don't you find a way to use that to your advantage?" Creed got up walking to the door, "now if you don't mind I'm going to recover what's left off this situation. I want a plan by sundown Zane. Use that secretary you hired, you know the one you get to plan the attacks when you can't be bothered, the one you think I don't know about. What's her name again? Rachel?"  
>"Raven. Raven Darkholme."<p>

* * *

><p>Graydon sat at his desk once again about to present the final blow against the mutants. He was going to be filmed telling the nation about the mutant interference his team had while 'arresting' terrorist mutants. He would be on the cover of every newspaper, every magazine. He would be featured on every news item on T.V. and tomorrow he was scheduled to be appearing on a talk show. He had succeeded in salvaging what was left of the situation by turning his organisations biggest failure into a snare for mutants. They would be terrorised not only by the Soldiers of Humanity, as his organisation was now being called, but by almost every human out there. Mutants had destroyed their Shopping mall; mutants had scared them into staying in their houses. Mutants were restricting their freedom and now it was time for Humanity to fight back.<br>"Are you ready Director Creed?" one of the camera crew members asked him.  
>"Yes. You may begin."<p>

* * *

><p>"We can't fail Director Creed." Donovan Zane said, "Do you hear me Darkholme? We can't fail!" Zane glared at his secretary as she came up with flawed plans for capturing the Brotherhood of Mutants.<br>"I'm sorry Mr Zane." Raven Darkholme replied. "I'm not qualified for this."  
>"Nonsense!" he retorted, "You came up with the plans for the last two operations."<br>"Need I remind you sir that both those plans were foiled by the very people you want me to set a trap for."  
>Zane's frown deepened as his anger grew. "These scum cannot outsmart us Darkholme, we are stronger and much more intelligent than them we will not lose to them.<p>

Raven kept quiet as Donovan ranted on. She had come to know when to push her boss and when to stay silent. She had learned too many times from the beatings she had received from him not to speak when he was angry. So many times as she submitted to each beating Raven hoped that she could fight back. He was no match for her trained mind and body but if she was to continue her farce as a secretary she had to behave like one, after all most secretaries don't have a black belt in almost all types of combat from Kung Fu to Capoeira. Raven had to bide her time everything Magneto planned was relevant to the bigger plan. He had suggested that she join their ranks by and his clever thinking had stopped the deaths of many mutants always entering the scene when mutants were about to die. But the last operation hadn't been as successful. They had arrived too late to do any good almost every mutant was caught or killed in the last operation and she hadn't seen it coming. Usually she was told when and where an attack would take place, but the last time Zane didn't tell her. He had her plan the attack in detail, but he never told her when or where the attack would take place.

The Brotherhood would not have been able to intervene if she hadn't had to pleasure it out of Zane. She had stayed behind on the day of the attack, with her two top buttons undone revealing herself to him. Raven doubted that he would have done anything if he hadn't been drunk. She remembered the day vividly; it was times like this that she wished she were like Charles Xavier, his telepathic powers would have been better than letting him take her. He had grabbed her aggressively pulling off her clothes and throwing them away. Then he had undressed himself. She remembered looking at his smiling, expectant face then looking at his already rock hard length. She had used every ounce of willpower at that moment to keep herself there, swallowing down bile as he neared her. He had pushed her near his desk and instructed her to grab on she even remembered the exact words he had said. "Coming in here like that was a big mistake," he had said grinning, "Now you're about to find out why. Now hold on 'coz I enter hard." He had entered her then thrusting hard letting out his pain and resentment he had for Mutants and for Creed. Raven was trained to withstand all sorts of pain but she had screamed in agony while he continued to thrust into her. It seemed to last forever a never-ending cacophony of gasps of pain mixed with grunts of pleasure. It finally sighed to a climax.

Raven had told him it was her turn for pleasure and he had agreed. She had told him to lie on the desk and she laid close beside him. She had begun to fondle his length stimulating it into a full erection. He groaned with pleasure. "I want some information." She had told him still gently stroking at his erection. "The attack I planned," she had continued. "When do you plan on striking?"

"We've… already… started." He had said in between groans of raw pleasure. This had surprised her but she had kept quiet still stroking gently not wanting him to ejaculate yet. "Where is it?" she had asked. He refused to answer she urged again but he stayed resolute not allowed to tell her information of that sort.

"Not even for a blow." She had teased. His eyes widened when he heard that and a naughty smile crept up his lips. She took that for a yes and after swallowing some more bile she mouthed his length. He had screamed the answer then and had managed to save the life of one mutant.

She had not told Magneto this he would have only viewed it as a sacrifice for the cause and it was, yet Raven feared that she would have to sacrifice herself to him again in the near future.


	12. Chapter 12: Inconspicuous

**_Chapter 12: Inconspicuous_**

The discharge of red energy smacked the chest of the closest Friend of Humanity, or soldier as they were now calling themselves, the pretence of being a human policing organisation all but lost. The man Scott had attacked was sprawled on the metal floor a distance away. His comrades retaliated, their bullets zooming past him as he ducked and weaved unleashing blasts of energy as he slowly proceeded.

"How many times does he do this?" the Professor asked Forge. They were in the control room a small hub full of computers and other technological devices Forge had created to test the abilities of Xavier's students. Forge sat perched on a metal swivel chair tapping away on a keyboard his eyes not leaving the screens that provided footage of holding his own against hordes of simulated Soldiers of Humanity.  
>"He's been here almost daily since I added the Friends of Humanity simulations a week and a half ago." Forge replied. "Should we be concerned?" Forge went on to ask.<br>"It depends." Charles replied examining the screens in front of him. "Does he seem to be getting better?"  
>"Yes." Forge's eyes left the screens to settle on the professor. "In the last assessment his combat skills were greatly improved. He even managed to hold his own against Ororo the other day. That girl is naturally talented."<br>"Yes," the professor agreed, "it is sad though that she had to resort to fighting her way through life at such a young age."  
>"He's also greatly improved in his strategic skills, he can assess a situation well, taking a lot of factors into consideration before reaching a conclusion though he does tend to make some rash decisions but I think that's because of his age and level of maturity. Either way he has become adept in his leadership capabilities."<br>"And these aspects of his training that have improved are due to his increased use of the danger Room?" Charles asked.  
>"It would seem so, but I think there is something else causing this. I personally think that his encounter with the Friends of Humanity has fuelled this. I fell that after being told that he could not stop them before and him seeing first hand how efficient and deadly they can be has changed his mind on how to deal with them. However Charles these are just speculations I'm no therapist unless you talk with him there's no way of knowing for sure."<br>"I think I might take your advice. Send him to my study when he's finished." Charles began to leave the room but when he reached the door he turned round and said, "Thanks for telling me about this Forge. It is good to know that you care about the students as much as I, though I've had little reason to doubt you in the first place."  
>"Thank you Charles." Forge smiled then focused his attention back to the screens.<p>

* * *

><p>Erik stood at the entrance to his underground lair finalising preparations to leave for Xavier's Mansion.<br>"Mystique and I are going to make preparations for the inevitable move from this hideout. While we are gone Divine has informed me that she and Façade will be going to get some food supplies as some have expressed quite…passionately that we are in need of more," he turned to look at Façade. The man was of slim build and stature but he could eat an elephant and only claim that it was an appetiser. He and Divine most definitely will have a task of getting enough food to feed him. Erik knew that once his army grew he would have to stop him from eating as much one way or another.

Erik and Mystique walked through the streets staying inconspicuous was important for this outing. So Erik was clothed in a simple turtleneck sweater and black trousers, and Mystique human form. She had adopted the look of 'Raven' the girl that the professor and his first students had known, however she had added a small tweak to her look, instead of black long hair Mystique had short auburn hair.

They halted a taxi and gave the driver the address to the mansion. They had considered stealing a car and driving it there but they did not want to give Charles any reason to deny them and Erik thought that stealing a car would not bode well with his old do-gooder friend.

* * *

><p>Divine and Façade left shortly after Magneto and Mystique and they also sought to remain inconspicuous, however they didn't change their appearance instead they stuck to the shadows hiding from any Humanity Soldiers that patrolled the streets. Divine wished she could take them down, but it wasn't the right time. She knew that the Brotherhood were above random killings of the soldiers out of spite or pure disgust; Magneto wanted to make sure that when they struck it would be the final blow. Even though she knew this it didn't stop her from seething every time they hid from groups of them that passed the streets. She had to physically stop herself from throwing her bolts of dark matter at them.<p>

She stared at them as she and Façade continued their journey for food. "I can literally see the steam come from you." Façade pointed out. "You need to calm down and focus or you'll get us captured."  
>"They wouldn't last a minute against me. Or you." Divine said her fists clenched as if one of them were standing in front of her and she was about to throw a punch, "Just look at them. They look foolish." Divine said referring to the new uniforms they wore. Green leather suits with hard see through helmets. "Who do they think they are, the army? They would not last in a fair fight between us."<br>"I'm not so sure," Façade glanced at the weapons they had holstered, "That's some advanced weapons they're carrying. That doesn't only mean that they're strong but that they have financial support probably from the government and that means-"  
>"That means they won't hesitate sending in forces to support them in a fight."<br>"Should it come to that." Façade said.  
>"Oh it will," Divine held, "War between us and them is inevitable. Like the air we breathe and the water we drink. When two people cannot live together they fight."<br>"Come on we've almost reached there." Façade said urging Divine to walk faster as he quickened his pace. They had been walking for close to ten minutes and they finally reached their destination.  
>"Doesn't it feel wrong to be stealing from our own people?" Façade asked.<br>"We need to do what we need to do to survive." Divine answered before entering the tunnels to the sewers.

* * *

><p>Xavier smiled at Scott as he entered into his study. He gave a nervous smile back and took a seat opposite the professor.<br>"I have not asked you here because you have done something wrong Scott so there is no need to be anxious." Charles waited in silence until Scott physically relaxed before continuing, "Scott, I promised you and every other person that I know never to invade their privacy by reading their mind without their consent, but I don't need to read your mind to know that something is bothering you."  
>"I'm fine professor," Scott began<br>"It's not only me that has noticed it, Forge tells me that you spend considerable time in the Danger Room, Jean says that she senses that something is gnawing at you. Hank and Ororo do not know you that well but they know that you have a different air about you. Now Scott I respect your independence and understand that you need some privacy. But if there is something going on that is bothering you must know that you can tell us. It doesn't have to be me, all of us here are family that care for you and want to help you in any way we can." Charles paused. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
>"Um…it's just that-" Charles sighed cutting Scott off, seconds later Forge barged into the room.<br>"We have visitors." Was all he said.


	13. Chapter 13: A Game of Chess

**_Chapter 13: A Game of Chess _**

Erik and Mystique made themselves comfortable on the couch as Forge went to call the professor. They had no reason to fear Charles nor did they have any reason to be anxious yet they sat with their hearts pounding in their chests and their palms sweating.

When Forge returned it was not only with the Professor but the entire student body of Xavier's School. That was not what Erik expected or even wanted. He would have liked to have spoken to Charles on his own where he would have the chance to reason with him. However, being under the scrutiny of everybody that lived in the Mansion it would be harder to convince him.

"Charles," Erik smiled standing up to properly greet his friend. "It has been long."  
>"Much too long old friend." The professor smiled back. "Raven it is good to see you here again too." Mystique nodded to him.<br>"I see you have recruited more students." Erik said looking at Ororo and Hank.  
>"Not exactly recruited as liberated," he turned to Ororo, "and encouraged." He looked at Hank.<br>"But yes it has grown."  
>"May I ask you why you've decided to grace us with your quite unexpected visit?" Charles said.<br>"I thought you would have 'found out' the reason by now." Erik replied.  
>"You know my moral code Erik. I would never read a person's mind without their consent unless I felt tmyself or anyone else were in danger."<br>"I'm here to ask a favour of you." Erik said. "Tell me do you still have that Chess board. You know the one you used to keep in here?"  
>"Yes," Charles answered, "Though I've moved it to my study as not many people here seem to share my love of the game."<br>"Would you mind playing a game now?"

* * *

><p>Erik moved one of his pawns two spaces forward and waited silently for Charles to make his move. He decided to move his pawn on the left one space forward.<br>"You have not told me why you've come here Erik. I hope it isn't anything bad." Charles said and watched Erik move two more pawns forward, a classic move of Erik he never wanted to move another piece until the pawns were taken. "Why move a bishop when a pawn could suffice." Was what he said every time he did this.  
>"Charles when I left we both had plans, dreams." Erik watched Charles expose his Rook and he quickly took the opportunity with his bishop. "You wanted to build a school where many mutants could learn to control their powers in a safe environment, a place where they would be accepted. I wanted to build an army strong enough to rival any other."<br>"I remember clearly." Using his queen, Charles quickly took one of Erik's Knights. They had each taken a piece each it would get harder to take another.  
>"You know we both really wanted the same thing. The only difference was you wanted an internal environment where mutants could be safe while I wanted mutants to be safe wherever they were internal or external."<br>"What you wanted was a war, Erik." Charles said matter-of-factly  
>"I wanted peace, but peace not fought for is no kind of peace." Erik quickly moved his queen two spaces left, evading an attack from Charles' bishop.<br>"And now I have a way where we can both achieve our dreams. You can have your school and I can have my peace."  
>"Your war you mean."<br>"It will lead to peace Charles is that not the most important thing?"  
>"The ends does not always justify the means Erik." Charles sighed, "What do you have in mind?"<br>"A merge of sorts." Erik replied, "My current base is too small to house the amount of mutants I would need to fight for peace. Your Mansion is large and only houses six people including yourself, if we were to come together. I could recruit mutants and bring them here for you to shelter them and teach them. No doubt some of them will have children you could run your school while-"  
>"You organised your war. You would have their parents fight daily in battles that are not necessary."<br>"Yes they are." Eric said but Charles ignored him.  
>"What if they were to die Erik?" Charles challenged, "How would you explain to the kids why they're suddenly orphaned?"<br>"Charles you are not even considering it."  
>"Because there is nothing to consider, Erik. Look if you need a place to stay you and Raven and whoever else in your Brotherhood can come and stay here you are always welcome. However I will not allow you to turn my home and my school to the Headquarters of a war faction."<br>"Your school." Erik scoffed, "When was the last time you took a good tour of this school Charles because I have and I only see four students. This is no school Charles and you know it."  
>"I intend to change that Erik." Charles replied, "And I want you by my side when I do. Erik you could amount to so much more and you know it."<br>"No Charles, I have a purpose and I will reach it. Mutant kind and Humanity will have a war Charles and I will make sure it's during my lifetime." Erik got up quickly and left leaving the game unfinished.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for reading this and I thank everyone that reads this story so much. I please beg you guys to review I want to know what you guys think about the direction the story is going in and any suggestions you might have about the kind of story arcs you might want me to include.<br>Thank you all Xmenwriter17


	14. Chapter 14: Morlock Tunnels

**_Chapter 14: Morlock Tunnels _**

Divine had split up from Façade to better their search for food supplies. He had gone to check the South stock up and she had had gone to check the North supplies cache. She had just reached the cache, a relatively large area in the sewers where Food and medical supplies were kept.

Divine reached the first store of supplies and was disappointed. The box was empty of all supplies. She checked another one and was met with the same result; she checked the rest of the boxes and sacks but found nothing. Her suspicions were confirmed. She knew it had felt empty as she had explored the tunnels earlier. The Morlocks had fled the tunnels and taken all their supplies with them.

Divine saw the upside of this situation where anyone else would only see the downside. She doubted that Magneto and Mystique would be successful in their mission and now she had found an alternative. Magneto would surely be pleased to hear this even if they were successful in convincing the professor, now they had a plan b.  
>"You found nothing as well." Façade said. Divine turned quickly to face him. Half his face was shrouded in the shadow of the tunnels.<br>"Not what we were looking for." Divine replied. "Let's get out of here we still have to find some food somewhere."  
>"Scavenging?" Façade asked.<br>"You spend some time in the Morlock tunnels and you're already reverting back to your old ways."  
>"What do you have in mind?" Divine just smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Erik and Raven returned shortly after Divine and Façade did. Erik made his way directly to his makeshift office demanding no one disturb him during the remainder of the day.<br>"So you're little mission was unsuccessful, I presume." Divine asked Mystique laughing. She was answered with a stony silence.  
>"Well I can tell you that we were successful in our mission to find food and in your mission. This got a reply from Mystique, "What do you mean?"<br>"You'll have to find out the same time magneto does." Divine said already on her way to Magneto's office.  
>Without knocking Divine entered the room grinning. As she entered she ducked instantly avoiding the metal chair thrown at her by inches.<br>"What part of 'do not disturb' does your simple mind not comprehend?" he then muttered something in polish and shouted, "Get out!"  
>"I have some good news."<br>"I doubt anything you say will be good news to me."  
>"I found us a bigger space to move into." Magneto raised his eyebrows at that. "It's not as sophisticated as your professor friend's mansion, but it will fit a couple of hundred people."<br>"Where is it?" he asked.  
>"The Morlock tunnels, where you found me." Divine answered.<br>"A couple hundred, eh." Erik said.


End file.
